


Let's Take A Chance On Happiness

by FireflyingGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-War, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, Switching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyingGirl/pseuds/FireflyingGirl
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG: Harry arbeitet in Lunas Antiquitätenladen und alles läuft gut, bis ein mysteriöser Ring auftaucht. Ein Flüche brechender Draco Malfoy und ein unbeabsichtigter Bund; und auf einmal ist Harry mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind verheiratet. Sie müssen die Verbindung vor Hermine's Spendengala brechen. Harry kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass "sich in den Idioten zu verlieben" ein Teil ihres Plans war. Drarry , Draco/Harry





	Let's Take A Chance On Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Take A Chance On Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640851) by [endless_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endless_grey/pseuds/endless_grey). 



> Hey zusammen,  
> das hier ist eine Übersetzung von der Geschichte "Let's Take A Chance On Happiness" von endless_grey hier auf Archiveofourown.org  
> Ein riesiges Dankeschön jetzt schon mal an die Autorin. Sie ist einfach mega nett und beantwortet alle meine Fragen :)  
> Ich habe diese Geschichte auch auf Fanfiktion.de hochgeladen, wo ich die Geschichte aber in 10 Kapitel eingeteilt habe. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, die Geschichte hier in einem Kapitel hochzuladen, aber die Kapitel hab ich trotzdem Mal stehen lassen (Sagt es mir, wenn sie stören).:)  
> Los geht's! Viel Spaß ^-^

Kapitel 1  
Harry verpackte vorsichtig den kleinen Mörser und Pistill, um sicherzugehen, dass er die getrockneten Blumen, welche um den Boden der Schüssel gewickelt waren, nicht zerbrach.  
Luna behauptete, dass sie wegen magischen Zwecken da waren. Harry war davon nicht wirklich überzeugt. Doch die Dame, der er sie gerade verkaufte, Mrs. Finch, schien Luna zu glauben, und schwärmte über die Verwendung der Blumen bei der Zubereitung von Zaubertrankzutaten. Harry nickte immer zur richtigen Zeit, während er sich hauptsächlich darauf konzentrierte, den Artikel zu verpacken. Als er es eingepackt und die Galeone dafür angenommen hatte, reicht er es ihr mit einem Lächeln und wünschte ihr einen schönen Tag. 

Mrs. Finch war eine Stammkundin von Lunas Antikladen „Der Elf im Korb“. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was der Ladennamen bedeutete, und als er Luna gefragt hatte, hatte sie nur „Elfen in Körben, natürlich!“ gesagt, als wäre es offensichtlich. Luna war, trotz ihrer träumerischen Persönlichkeit, eine hervorragende Geschäftsfrau und hatte ein Talent für das Finden und Erkennen von seltenen und wunderschönen Exemplaren für ihren Laden, und die Stammkunden liebten sie dafür. Als der Laden größer geworden war, hatte sie jemanden gebraucht, der ihr aushelfen konnte, und Harry hatte ihr gerne seine Hilfe angeboten. 

In Wahrheit war Harry in einer Sackgasse angelangt, bevor er bei Luna im „Der Elf im Korb“ angefangen hatte zu arbeiten. Nach dem Verlassen der Schule war er überzeugt gewesen, dass er einmal ein Auror werden würde, immerhin war alles, was er konnte, Menschen zu retten und dunkle Zauberer und Zauberinnen aufzuhalten. Nach nicht einmal einem Jahr im Aurortraining hatte er in den Spiegel gesehen und sich gefragt, was er da nur tat, und er konnte nicht ehrlich sagen, dass ihm die Ausbildung Spaß machte. Er sah müde und angefressen aus und auf keinen Fall wie jemand, der gerade einen Beruf anfing, den er liebte. Nach diesem Tag hatte er gekündigt und Ron allein im Aurortraining zurückgelassen. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn unterstützt, obwohl sie ein wenig überrascht gewesen waren, als er verkündet hatte, dass er bald in Lunas Laden arbeiten würde.

Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert, sich daran zu gewöhnen, da es ganz anders war als das Aurorentraining oder die Schule, doch er hatte einen Ort gefunden, an dem er sich wohlfühlte. Der kleine Laden war immer sehr einladend, mit einem offenen Feuer in der einen Ecke und breiten Fenstern, welche die Sonnenstrahlen bis zu den Holzbalken, welche die Decke stützten, hereinließen. Die Sammelstücke im Laden reichten von einfachen Haushaltsgegenständen wie Stühle und Zauberstabständer über fragwürdige Sachen wie Bücher, denen man vorsingen musste bis hin zu tanzenden Troll-Ornamenten. Alles war voll; Lunas Sammlung stapelte sich auf Tischen und in Regalen und sogar die Möbel, die nicht zum Verkauf gedacht waren, waren antik. Sie hatten eine alte, rustikal aussehende Holztheke, auf der die alte Registrierkasse saß, und ein paar Sessel vor dem Feuer, die schon so manches Mal von selbst davonmarschiert waren. Der Teppich an sich war scheußlich, aber gemütlich, und war mit einem Blumenmuster mit Blättern, die sich endlos um einander drehten, bedruckt.

In den sechs Monaten, die er nun schon hier arbeitete, hatten er und Luna eine gemütliche Routine entwickelt und Harry war zum ersten Mal seit langem wirklich glücklich. Wenn ihm jemand, als er vierzehn gewesen war, gesagt hätte, dass er einmal glücklich in einem Antiquariat arbeiten würde, hätte er sie ausgelacht. Und doch war er nun hier, umgeben von den ungewöhnlichsten Dingen, die er je gesehen hatte, und fühlte sich überraschend erfüllt.

Als Mrs. Finch den Laden verließ und die kleine Glocke an der Tür dabei klingelte, kam Luna aus dem hinteren Teil des Shops. „Wie geht’s, Harry?“, fragte sie, beschäftigt mit dem Aufräumen des Schmuckzeugs, das die Vorderseite der Theke bedeckte.  
„Gut, wir haben heute ziemlich viel eingenommen“  
„Das ist gut“ Luna nickte.  
„Hat jemand das neue Nargel-Abwehrmittel gekauft?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Harry blickte zu den Blättern in dem großen Becken am Fenster, welches seltsam nach Knoblauch roch.  
„Noch nicht“, antwortete er, und Luna nickte in Gedanken versunken.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir mehr für sie werben“, sagte sie schließlich.

 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen im Laden ankam, war Luna schon dabei, ihre neuen Funde zu durchwühlen. Luna suchte fast alle der Gegenstände für den Laden selbst, und jeden Mittwoch sahen sie sich ihre Beute an und entschieden, ob die Sachen so verkauft werden konnten, und an wen und für wie viel sie verkauft werden sollten.

“Wie war dein Morgen, Harry?”, fragte sie, während sie etwas aufhob, das verdächtig so aussah wie ein echter Finger.  
„Er war schön, danke“, antwortete Harry und spähte in die Box.

Er hatte den Morgen mit Ron und Hermine in der Winkelgasse verbracht. Sie hatten im Tropfenden Kessel für ein schönes, aber ungesundes englisches Frühstück Halt gemacht und ein bisschen geredet, bevor sie alle zur Arbeit mussten. Glücklicherweise hatte es eine gute Lage, um sich zu treffen. Ron und Hermine waren im Ministerium stationiert; Ron, da er noch immer in seiner Ausbildung zum Auror war, und Hermine, weil sie in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung arbeitete. „Der Elf im Korb“ war nur fünf Minuten Fußweg von der Winkelgasse entfernt. Sie alle versuchten, sich mindestens einmal die Woche zu treffen und dieser Morgen war nicht anders verlaufen als all die anderen gemeinsamen Essen sonst auch. 

“Triffst du dich mit jemanden, Harry?”, hatte Hermine gefragt, genauso wie jede Woche.  
“Nein, und du und Ron wisst das”, hatte Harry darauf geantwortet und mürrisch mit seiner Gabel im Eigelb seines gebratenen Ei’s herumgestochert.  
“Du musst es einfach mal wieder versuchen, Kumpel”, hatte ihm Ron geraten.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Harry single war. Es war jetzt ein eineinhalb Jahre her, seit er sich von Ginny getrennt hatte und in dieser Zeit hatte sich Harry mit ein paar Leuten getroffen und realisiert, dass er Männer genauso sehr mochte wie Frauen. Aber nichts war wirklich ernst gewesen.

“Du weißt, dass wir nur wollen, dass du glücklich bist”, hatte Hermine aufrichtig gesagt.  
“Ich bin glücklich”, hatte Harry gemeint, doch er hatte gelogen. Es war nicht so, dass er verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu verlieben, aber er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, dass er tagträumte. Er träumte davon, wie es wäre, wenn er jemanden hätte, um den er sich kümmern konnte und der für ihn da wäre, jemanden, mit dem man Lachen und Kuscheln konnte und mit dem er Sex haben konnte. 

“Schau, du sagst, du bist glücklich und doch bist du schon wieder am Tagträumen”, hatte Ron seine Gedanken unterbrochen.  
“Hmm?”, hatte Harry gefragt, doch dann hatte er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schopf weißblonder Haare gesehen, und seine Aufmerksamkeit war sofort gefangen gewesen. Es sah so aus, als würde die Person die Nebenstraße hinunter in Richtung Laden gehen, und es sah so aus, als ob diese Person ...

Das kann er nicht gewesen sein, hatte sich Harry gedacht.

Daran zurück denkend blickte Harry von der Schachtel auf und spähte im Laden herum, als erwartete er, dass die Person dort stand. Luna erwischte ihn dabei und schaute sich ebenfalls um. „Was suchst du?", flüsterte sie. “Nichts”, antwortete Harry schnell und widmete sich wieder den Fundstücken in der Box. Er war einfach schwachsinnig.

 

Ein paar Stunden später hatten sie sich fast durch die ganze Kiste gearbeitet und alle neuen Antiquitäten vorsichtig in die richtigen Plätze gestellt und die Preise aufgeklebt. Nachdem Harry einen extravaganten Federkiel aus Pfauenfedern auf einem Regal in der Nähe des Eingangs platziert hatte, kehrte er zur Theke zurück, wo Luna ein kleines Metallschächtelchen untersuchte.

“Was ist das?”, fragte Harry. Luna hielt es ins Licht, ein Auge geschlossen und betrachtete es intensiv, so als ob das etwas über den Gegenstand enthüllen würde.

“Es ist ein Ring”, antwortete sie und drehte die Metallschachtel so um, dass Harry sie besser sehen konnte.

Die Oberfläche der Box hatte eine klare Glasplatte, und obwohl die Umhüllung unglaublich alt und abgenutzt war, waren das Glas und der Ring darin makellos. Der Ring selbst war wunderschön. Harry hatte, durchs Beobachten und Lernen von Luna, ein Auge für gute Antiquitäten bekommen, und der Ring enttäuschte ihn nicht. Er war aus purem, glänzendem Silber, geschmückt mit einem einzelnen Rubin, der vorne stolz und blutrot hervorragte.

Harry pfiff leise und gab ihn Luna zurück. „Ich weiß“, sagte Luna, „Er ist beeindruckend“  
Das erschien Harry wie eine leichte Untertreibung. Der Ring sah aus, als könnte er Hunderte von Galeonen wert sein, und Harry war besonders gespannt darauf, mehr darüber zu hören.

“Wo hast du ihn her?”, fragte er. Luna drehte die Box immer noch langsam, sie von allen Seiten betrachtend und Harry konnte das glitzernde Licht sehen, welches vom Ring aus auf ihr Gesicht reflektierte. 

“Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ihn gefunden zu haben”, antwortete Luna. Sie runzelte die Stirn ein wenig und Harry wusste, dass das ein Grund zur Sorge war. Luna runzelte selten die Stirn, vor allem nicht über Antiquitäten.

“Was machen wir damit?”, erkundigte sich Harry.  
“Ich möchte ihn auf Flüche testen lassen. Ich kann einen Zauberspruch darauf fühlen“, erwiderte Luna. Sie gab Harry die Box zurück und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen darüber schweben, als sie in seiner Handfläche lag. 

“Kannst du es fühlen?” fragte sie. Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er wusste, wonach er Ausschau halten musste. Dunkle Magie fühlte sich immer ein bisschen schlammig und kalt an. Sie hatten ein paar dunkle Artefakte über die Zeit erhalten, in der Harry im Laden gewesen war, die eine Reinigung benötigt hatten.

“Es fühlt sich nicht wie dunkle Magie an”, meinte Harry schlussendlich, während er seine Augen öffnete. „Nein, aber es fühlt sich an wie irgendwas anderes, oder nicht?“, bohrte Luna nach.  
„Ja, ich kann etwas darauf fühlen“, stimmte Harry zu.

“Ich möchte, dass er untersucht wird, bevor wir ihn verkaufen. Ich kenne einen selbstständigen Fluchbrecher, der uns helfen kann“, teilte ihm Luna mit und nahm ein Blatt und kritzelte eine Adresse darauf. „Das ist seine Adresse. Sag ihm einfach, dass ich dich geschickt habe. Ich würde ja selbst gehen, aber ich muss das hier noch fertig machen“, erklärte Luna, während sie auf die letzten Dinge in der Kiste zeigte.

Harry steckte das Artefakt sorgfältig in seine Jeanstasche und verabschiedete sich dann von Luna. Die Adresse war nicht weit vom Laden entfernt und so entschied er sich zu Fuß zu gehen, da das Wetter schön war. „Sag ihm, dass wir das Nargel-Abwehrmittel nun haben!“, rief Luna, kurz bevor er die Tür mit einem Klingeln hinter sich schloss.

 

 

Kapitel 2

Die Adresse sah nicht weit entfernt aus und war überraschenderweise nur die Nebenstraße, in der „Der Elf im Korb“ war, weiter runter, anstatt irgendwo in der Winkelgasse. Harry dachte immer, dass Luna‘s Laden ein bisschen abgelegen war, aber dieser lag noch mehr abseits des Weges. 

Die kleine Straße wurde windiger, je weiter er hinablief und er hatte es nie nötig gehabt, so weit hinunter zu gehen. Er war nur zehn Minuten gelaufen und es sah schon so aus, als sei er in einer komplett anderen Straße. Die Pflastersteine waren weniger abgenutzt, da nicht so viele Leute soweit herunterkamen und die Häuser sahen älter aus. Sie ragten immer noch hoch auf beiden Seiten neben ihm auf, aber es gab wachsende Lücken zwischen ihnen, wo kleine, üppige Gärten versteckt lagen.  
Efeu kroch die Steine empor und zarte weiße Veilchen wuchsen in den Ritzen zwischen den Pflastersteinen. Es sah noch schöner aus, als die Sonne auf die Gemäuer schien.

Als Harry endlich die Adresse gefunden hatte, wäre er fast daran vorbei gelaufen. Das Gebäude sah nicht anders aus als die anderen und es sah sicherlich nicht wie ein Laden aus. Wie die übrigen Häuser, welche die Straße umrahmten, war alles aus altem grauem Stein und breiten Fenstern, die von überhängenden Regenrinnen geschützt wurden. Da war ein Blumenkorb, der an der Tür hing, vollgepackt mit lila Pfingstrosen, von denen Harry sich sicher war, dass sie unter einem Stasis-Zauber standen, damit sie so makellos aussehen konnten. Unter dem Schatten des Korbes hing eine kleine silberne Plakette, auf der "Selbstständiger Fluchbrecher, seit 1998 D.M" stand.

Harry entschied, dass, da dies das Gebäude unter der Adresse war, die Luna ihm gegeben hatte und die Plakette tatsächlich bestätigte, dass es zu einem unabhängigen Fluchbrecher gehörte, dies der gesuchte Ort war. Er ging zur Tür, die überraschend eindrucksvoll war für solch ein altmodisches Gebäude. Der Klopfer war schwer und aus Gusseisen und als Harry ihn fallen ließ, konnte er hören, wie der glockenähnliche Ton im Inneren nachhalte. Als er gemächliche Schritte von drinnen hörte, trat er eilig zurück und dann öffnete sich die Tür gerade so weit, dass Harry einen großen, geschmeidigen Mann, mit einem unmissverständlichen silbrig blonden Haar sehen konnte.

Draco Malfoy sah nicht so aus, als hätte er sich im Laufe der ein einhalb Jahre, bzw. seit denen sie alle die Schule verlassen hatten, viel verändert. Seine Haare waren weniger gestylt, immer noch kurz und schockierend hell, aber weniger schleimig aussehend. Ein paar Strähnen hatten sich auf die Stirn geschlichen und Harry fragte sich, wie der andere es schaffte, seine Haare so geschmacksvoll zu zerzausen, aber es bei Harry aussehen würde, als hätte er keine Haarbürste. Er war immer noch schlank und hatte eine schmerzlich mühelose Anmut. Er trug im Augenblick einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug, ähnlich dem, den er viel gegen Ende der Schule getragen hatte. Er war aus dunklen Farben und die Nähte klammerten sich an jede Kurve seines Körpers, präsentierten seine Figur, als wäre es ein Kunstwerk. Er schien auch immer noch sein spöttisches Lächeln zu beherrschen, wenn er mit Harry Potter konfrontiert wurde. 

“Potter.” sagte Malfoy schließlich. Er hatte die Tür ein wenig mehr geöffnet und lehnte nun gemächlich gegen den Rahmen. „Was oder wem verdanke ich dieses... Vergnügen?“, fuhr er fort, Harry ansehend, als wäre er eher unerwünscht. Harry war ehrlich gesagt ohne Worte. Warum genau hatte Luna ihn zu Malfoy geschickt? War er wirklich der selbstständige Fluchbrecher von dem sie gesprochen hatte? Harry hatte gehofft, dass er nie wieder etwas mit Malfoy zu tun haben müsste. Nachdem er in seinem Prozess ausgesagt hatte um seine Freiheit zu gewährleisten, war er sicher gewesen, dass er den Mann zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte und doch stand er hier auf Malfoys Türschwelle. Er musste später dringend Mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit Luna führen.

“Bist du der Fluchbrecher?”, fragte Harry. Malfoy schaute hinweisend auf die Plakette an der Tür.  
„Es scheint so, nicht?“ Er hatte seine Arme verschränkt und beobachtete Harry mit zunehmender Ungeduld. "Willst du eigentlich was, Potter, oder bist du gekommen um vor meiner Haustür zu stehen und zu gaffen?", verlangte er zu wissen. Harry schloss seinen Mund augenblicklich. Er hatte gar nicht realisiert, dass er gestarrt hatte. Wie peinlich. 

“Ich habe nicht gestarrt.”, verteidigte sich Harry. „Und doch wissen wir immer noch nicht, warum du hier bist.“, antwortete Malfoy. „Luna schickt mich.“, entgegnet Harry ungehalten. Er war heute wirklich nicht in der Stimmung sich mit Malfoys Scheiß rumzuschlagen. „Oh, sags doch gleich. Wenn es für Luna ist, kein Problem.”, sagte Malfoy, drehte sich auf seiner Ferse und ging zurück nach Innen.

Harry spähte mit dem Kopf durch die Tür. Sollte er folgen? War das eine Einladung nach drinnen? Er trat über die Schwelle und wischte seine Schuhe sorgfältig an der Matte ab. Er beschimpfte sich selbst, es war immerhin Malfoys Haus, wen kümmerte es, wenn er Schmutz auf den Boden bekam? Ein kindischer Teil in ihm mochte die Vorstellung, überall schmutzige Spuren zu hinterlassen, weil er wusste, dass Malfoy es hassen würde. Er hörte Bewegungen von einem Zimmer zu seiner Rechten und beschloss in diese Richtung zu gehen.

Das Zimmer wurde nur durch einen kunstvollen Mahagoni-Torbogen von der Eingangshalle getrennt und die blassen Fliesen verwandelten sich in einen cremeweißen Teppichboden. Das Zimmer war genauso extravagant, wie Harry es von Malfoy erwarten würde. Die Wände waren dunkle Holzvertäfelungen, die nur durch die Fenster, die mit Burgunder Seide umhüllt waren, unterbrochen wurden. Der Rest des Raumes war sehr minimal gehalten, abgesehen von den Regalen, auf denen eine riesige Vielfalt von Schmuckstücken lag. Dinge, die tatsächlich aussahen, als würden sie in Lunas Laden gehören. 

Malfoy kam durch den anderen Torbogen am Ende des Raumes, etwas tragend, was nach einer Tasse starken Kaffees roch. Da bemerkte Harry, das Malfoy gerade aus einer Küche kam und plötzlich fragte er sich, ob er in Malfoys Haus war. Das wäre zu seltsam.  
"Lebst du hier?", fragte Harry.  
"Das ist in der Regel die Definition eines Zuhauses, ja.", sagte Malfoy gedehnt. Er machte es sich auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin gemütlich und lud Harry nicht ein, sich hinzusetzen. Harry tat es trotzdem. Er musste zugeben, dass das Sofa ziemlich bequem war, auch wenn es Malfoy gehörte. Ein Teil von ihm kam nicht darüber hinweg, dass er wirklich hier war, im Wohnzimmer von Draco Malfoy. Es war so surreal. Vielleicht träumte er.

"Also, was braucht Luna?", fragte Malfoy und Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich an das stetige Gewicht der Metallschachtel in seiner Tasche. Er nahm es heraus und reichte es hinüber, der Berührung von Malfoys kühlen Fingern gegen seine definitiv keine Beachtung schenkend. "Sie hat das hier bekommen und es ist Magie darauf. Sie will, dass du es kontrollierst.", erklärte Harry.  
Malfoy spähte, ähnlich wie Luna, auf den Ring und untersuchte ihn genau.  
"Ich kann nichts sehen, aber ich kann etwas fühlen."  
"Etwas sehen?", fragte Harry. Man kann Magie nicht sehen.  
"Ja. Ich kann magische Spuren sehen, Potter."  
"Niemand kann das.", meinte Harry.

Malfoy seufzte schwer und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich habe es natürlich nur zum Spaß gesagt.", entgegnete er sarkastisch.  
"Aber wie?", fragte Harry.  
"Ich war schon immer ein bisschen in der Lage dazu, aber es entwickelte sich mehr, als ich zum Fluchbrecher ausgebildet wurde. ", sagte Malfoy, den Ring jetzt gegen das Licht haltend.  
Harry versuchte sehr, nicht beeindruckt zu sein oder mehr Fragen stellen zu wollen. Er wollte nicht, dass Malfoy sich für interessant hielt, er hatte schon genug Ego.  
"Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Harry; seine Neugier hatte seinen Wunsch, uninteressiert zu scheinen, überwältigt.  
Malfoy warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu.  
"Viele Dinge. Hängt von der Art der Magie ab, wer es gezaubert hat, die Absicht dahinter... "  
Harry war ziemlich sicher, dass das keine richtige Antwort war, aber er beschloss, nicht weiter nachzubohren. 

Malfoy hielt die Schachtel in seiner Handfläche und schloss die Augen, genau wie Harry es vorher getan hatte.  
"Es fühlt sich nicht dunkel an.", bemerkte Malfoy.  
"Das wissen wir bereits."  
Malfoy öffnete ein Auge einen Spalt breit und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wie ich schon sagte, es fühlt sich nicht dunkel an, aber da ist etwas sehr Mächtiges.", sagte Malfoy.  
Er öffnete die Augen und legte den Ring auf den Couchtisch. Harry fragte sich vage, ob Fluchbrecher eine richtige Arbeitsstelle hätten oder ob sie verfluchte Gegenstände einfach im Haus herum liegen lassen konnten.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch hatte Malfoy die Box geöffnet und den Ring heraus schweben lassen. Er legte ihn vorsichtig auf die Oberseite der Hülle, welche sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Dann setzte er sich vor dem Ring aufs Sofa und schwebte mit seinem Zauberstab nur ein paar Zentimeter darüber, wo es glänzender und funkelnder wirkte als in der Hülle.

Malfoy fuhr mit seinen Zauberstab sorgfältig über den Ring und an scheinbar zufälligen Orten blühte er regelrecht auf.  
"Was machst du ...", begann Harry.  
"Sei still, Potter!", fauchte Malfoy und Harry hörte sofort auf zu sprechen. Malfoy murmelte ein paar Worte in einer Sprache, die wie Latein klang und stecke dann seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel.  
Harry starrte den Ring ausdruckslos an.  
"Nun?", fragte er.  
"Nun, er scheint nicht verflucht zu sein.", sagte Malfoy, "Aber wir sollten ihn noch nicht anfa-"

Harry hatte schon nach dem Ring gelangt und Malfoy packte sein Handgelenk, um ihn zu stoppen, doch seine Fingerspitzen hatten den Ring schon berührt. Es herrschte das mulmige, verengende Gefühl des Apparierens. Harry schloss seine Augen, spürte, wie sich sein Magen und die Welt drehte, bevor sich eine plötzliche Ruhe über ihn legte. Als er vorsichtig die Augen wieder öffnete, erwartete er, an einem anderen Ort zu sein, aber er saß immer noch unbewegt in Malfoys Wohnzimmer.

Harry blickte an seinem Arm hinunter, wo Malfoys Hand noch immer sein Handgelenkt festhielt. Seine Finger drückten immer noch gegen den Ring, welcher nun golden war. Harry blickte zu Malfoy auf und öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was in Merlins Namen passiert war und warum der Ring seine Farbe verändert hatte, aber dann sah er den Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht, und die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Schrecken und Wut, und dann fielen seine Augen auf Harry, sie waren so voller Rage, dass Harry zusammenzuckte.  
"Was zum Teufel, Potter?", wollte Malfoy wissen und seine Stimme hallte im ganzen Raum nach.  
"Ich habe nichts ..."  
"Du solltest niemals einen Gegenstand anfassen, der verdächtigt wird, verflucht zu sein!", rief Malfoy.  
"Aber du hast gesagt, er scheint nicht verflucht zu sein!", meinte Harry. Wenn er nicht verflucht war, was war das Problem?  
"Das Wort "scheint" ist hier das Schlüsselwort!", blaffte Malfoy.  
"Nun, er ist nur golden geworden, was ist schon dabei?", verlangte Harry zu wissen. Malfoy tat ja so, als wäre es das Ende der Welt.

"Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass du nicht weißt, was das bedeutet?", fragte Malfoy und zeigte auf den Ring. Die Wut in seiner Stimme schien gewachsen zu sein.  
"Offensichtlich weiß ich es nicht!", antwortete Harry. Malfoy hatte sein Handgelenk noch immer nicht losgelassen.  
"Das solltest du aber wissen! Hast du in der Schule nichts gelernt?"  
"Oh ja, dann sollte ich mich am Besten an damals erinnern, als du Katie verflucht hast!", warf Harry wütend zurück.  
Malfoy verzog seinen Mund und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde düster.  
"Ich meinte damit eigentlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber man muss ja jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um die Vergangenheit wieder aufzuwühlen, nicht wahr Potter!" zischte er.  
Doch er hatte noch immer nicht Harrys Handgelenk losgelassen.

Die Knochen in Harrys Handgelenk hatten begonnen zu schmerzen, durch den Druck, den Malfoy auf sie ausübte, und seine Faust schien jede Sekunde mehr zuzudrücken.  
"Du hättest es mir sagen müssen, dass ich es nicht anfassen soll!", rief Harry.  
"Ich dachte nicht, dass ich es mit einem Erstklässler zu tun habe!", antwortete Malfoy.  
Harry zog plötzlich seine Hand zurück und die Bewegung schien Malfoy zu überraschen, als hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass er immer noch Harrys Handgelenk festgehalten hatte. Malfoy riss seine Hand weg, wie als hätte er sich verbrannt und sie starrten beide auf die leuchtend roten Abdrücke, die er zurück gelassen hatte.

"Am besten erklärst du mal alles.", sagte Harry ernst.  
"Du bist nicht in der Position, mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll, da du und deine Gryffindor-Impulsivität uns überhaupt erst in dieses Chaos gebracht haben.", erwiderte Malfoy, welcher bereits auf dem Weg zum Bücherregal war, um ein Buch zu finden, das alles erklären würde. Er wählte ein großes rotes Buch aus und blätterte die Seiten sorgfältig durch, bis er zu dem Abschnitt kam, den er suchte. Dann knallte er es auf den Tisch neben den Ring und deutete darauf erwartungsvoll.  
Harry lehnte sich hinunter und las den Titel der Seite.  
„Bindungsringe“  
Er atmete tief ein, er wusste genug, um zu wissen, was das bedeutete.  
"Bitte sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist.", flüsterte Harry, plötzlich fühlte er sich panisch, es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er es überlebte, an Draco Malfoy gebunden zu sein. Malfoy lachte trocken.  
"Leider nicht, Potter. Danke dafür. Möchtest du den Avada Kedavra aussprechen oder soll ich?"

 

 

Kapitel 3

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Lunas Ring eigentlich dazu gedacht war, in einer Hochzeitszeremonie verwendet zu werden. Anscheinend hatten sie den Zauber nicht entdeckt, weil es nicht wirklich ein Fluch war. (Harry war da ganz anderer Ansicht). Malfoy hätte den Ring weiter untersucht, hätte Harry nicht versucht, ihn aufzuheben. Daran hatte er Harry nun schon vier Mal erinnert. 

"Also ist es wirklich alles deine Schuld", sagte Malfoy. Er machte noch eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich auf sein weißes Plüschsofa und ließ Harry einfach in der Ecke hyperventilieren.  
"Das war also das Apparierungsgefühl?", fragte Harry leise.  
"Ja."  
"Und wir sind gebunden?"  
"Unglücklicherweise."  
"Für wie lange?"  
"Bis ich es brechen kann", antwortete Malfoy und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Harry ging vor dem Kamin auf und ab und er war sich sicher, dass er Furchen in den Teppich laufen würde, wenn er nicht bald damit aufhörte. Aber er konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeutete. Im Buch stand, dass der Bindungszauber, der auf Bindungsringe gelegt wurde, nur für Paare gedacht war, die seit langer Zeit zusammen und in einer glücklichen, stabilen Beziehung waren. Wenn der Zauber bei zwei Personen verwendet wurde, auf die das nicht zutraf, waren die Wirkungen unbekannt. Die beiden einzigen Menschen, bei denen man dies aufgezeichnet hatte, hatten sich am Ende gegenseitig getötet. Harry schritt schneller vor sich hin und blieb nur stehen, als er hörte, wie Malfoy ein verärgertes Geräusch machte.

“Könntest du bitte aufhören meinen Teppich zu zerstören?”, fragte Malfoy und wendete seinen Blick nicht von dem Buch, das er auf seinem Schoß balancierte, ab. Er hatte eine Brille mit rechteckigen Gläsern aufgesetzt und Harry war schockiert, dass der erste Gedanke, der ihm in den Sinn kam, war, dass er es attraktiv fand.

"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein?", fragte Harry.  
"Glaub mir, ich bin wütend, ich kann es nur besser kontrollieren als du", antwortete Malfoy.  
"Aber du bist überhaupt nicht panisch", fuhr Harry fort.  
"Weil Panik kontraproduktiv ist und ich ein Fluchbrecher bin. Das ist, was ich tue." Malfoy blätterte die Seite sorgfältig um.  
Harry machte einen frustrierten Laut und starrte auf den Ring. Wenn überhaupt, war die Magie, die er darauf fühlen konnte, jetzt noch stärker.  
"Ich muss es Luna erzählen", sagte Harry schnell. Er musste raus, er brauchte etwas frische Luft und etwas Freiraum. Malfoy blickte nicht von dem Buch auf, als Harry zur Tür ging.

Als er durch den Torbogen ging, fühlte er ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Brust. Es ähnelte dem Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, als er den Ring berührt hatte, nur sanfter. Mit jedem Schritt, den er in Richtung Tür machte, wurde es stärker. Als er nach dem Türgriff greifen wollte, fing er an, sich ein wenig krank zu fühlen.  
„Potter.“

Malfoys Stimme klang angespannt und Harry drehte den Kopf zum Wohnzimmer. Er konnte durch den Torbogen sehen, dass Malfoy aussah, als hätte auch er Schmerzen.  
"Die Bindung", sagte Malfoy mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Die Worte schienen durch die Luft zu schwimmen, bevor sie Harrys Ohren erreichten und er langsam reagierte, und zurück durch den Bogen und zurück zu Malfoy stolperte. Kaum hatte er den Torbogen passiert, verschwand das Gefühl. Harry atmete zitternd ein und fragte sich zum zweiten Mal, wie auf um alles in der Welt er das überleben sollte.

Nach kurzem Experimentieren stellte sich heraus, dass sie im selben Raum bleiben mussten oder das Gefühl kehrte zurück, und je weiter sie sich voneinander entfernten, desto schlimmer wurde es. Harry war noch panischer als zuvor. Er konnte Malfoy noch nicht einmal aus dem Weg gehen. Malfoy dagegen schien immer verärgerter zu werden.  
"Reiß dich zusammen, Potter, um Merlins Willen!", rief er schließlich. Sie hatten sich wieder auf das Sofa gesetzt, aber Harry konnte nicht stillsitzen.

"Denkst du, du bist der Einzige, dem das hier unangenehm ist?", meinte Malfoy.  
"Unangenehm?!", rief Harry, "Wir sind im Grunde verheiratet!"  
"Wie soll ich arbeiten? Wie wirst du arbeiten?", sprach Harry rasch weiter.  
Malfoy starrte ihn an.  
„Was ist, wenn ich auf ein Date gehen möchte?“, fragte er. Malfoy schnaubte.  
Harry sah auf und starrte ihn böse an.  
"Oh, ich bin ja so froh, dass du das lustig findest!", fauchte Harry.  
"Die Vorstellung deines „Liebeslebens“ ist ehrlich gesagt ziemlich lustig", grinste Malfoy.

Nach mehreren bösen Blicken schlug Malfoy vor, dass sie erst einmal zum „Der Elf im Korb“ gehen sollten, um Luna zu erzählen, was passiert war. Er ließ den neuerdings goldenen Ring vorsichtig zurück in seine Hülle schweben und versiegelte sie fest. Keiner von ihnen war sich sicher, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie nach draußen gingen. Es war nicht so, als könnten sie nun im selben Raum bleiben. 

Sie gingen schweigend los und es schien, dass die Verbindung nicht aufflammte, solange sie ziemlich nah beieinander blieben. Es schien ein viel längerer Weg zurück zum Laden zu sein, was vielleicht an seiner miesen Begleitung lag. Harry musste allerdings zugeben, dass er beobachtete, wie Malfoy vor ihm lief und seine Aufmerksamkeit weit mehr erregte, als es die Schönheit der Straße tat. Er errötete ein wenig über seine eigenen Gedanken und ging schneller. Sie mussten das hier so schnell wie möglich klären. 

 

„Wie schön!“ Luna strahlte.  
Harry und Malfoy starrten sie verständnislos an. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die Harry erwartet hatte, als sie erklärt hatten, dass sie aus Versehen durch den mysteriösen Ring aneinander gebunden worden waren.  
"Zwei meiner besten Freunde sind verheiratet!", fügte sie als Erklärung hinzu und bemerkte die Verwirrung auf ihren Gesichtern.  
"Wir sind nicht verheiratet!", beharrte Harry. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand diese Situation ernst gemeint als „Verheiratet“ bezeichnete.  
"Aber ihr seid es, ihr habt den Bindungsring und alles", erwiderte Luna, und sie sah noch aufgeregter aus als davor.

"Ich werde die Bindung brechen, Luna, gewöhn dich nicht an die Idee", sagte Malfoy. Sie sah daraufhin sehr aufgebracht aus, aber diskutierte es nicht.  
"Wie soll ich arbeiten?", fragte Harry verzweifelt, als würde sie darauf eine unglaubliche Lösung haben. „Nun, ihr werdet natürlich beide hier arbeiten!"  
"Nein!", sagte Harry, während Malfoy meinte: "Ich kann nicht."  
Luna schaute beide ruhig an.  
"Natürlich kannst du, Draco. Du kannst dort drüben arbeiten.“ Sie zeigte auf die Ecke des Ladens, in dem das kleine offene Feuer brannte und die Sessel standen, und scheuchte ihn hin, damit er seinen neuen Arbeitsbereich trotz seiner Proteste besser anschauen konnte.

 

"Luna, du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass es Malfoy ist!", zischte Harry, als er sicher war, dass Malfoy außer Hörweite ist.  
"Oh", sagte sie, "Ich dachte, du wüsstest es."  
Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. Wie um alles in der Welt hätte er wissen sollen, dass sie irgendwie die beste Freundin von Draco Malfoy geworden war?  
"Wieso hast du denn nie erwähnt, dass du und Malfoy die ganze Zeit schon befreundet seid?", fragte Harry.  
"Du hast nie gefragt", antwortete Luna unschuldig.  
"Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?"

Luna erklärte in gedämpfter Stimme, dass Malfoy ihr oft zusätzliches Essen zugeschmuggelt hatte, als sie als Geisel im Manor gefangen gehalten worden war, um sicherzustellen, dass es ihnen gut ging.  
„Wenn er erwischt worden wäre, hätte Voldemort ihn bestimmt getötet“, sagte Luna ernst.  
"Draco war wirklich sehr nett zu mir, wenn er es konnte", sagte sie.

Beide sahen zu dem Sessel, auf dem Malfoy saß und sich langweilte. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser etwas für jemand anderen riskieren würde. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck im Manor, als er sich geweigert hatte, Harry zu identifizieren. Die Art, wie er in Harrys Augen geschaut hatte, ihn erkannt hatte und dann seine Familie belogen hatte. Dieser verzweifelte, zerrissene Blick würde für immer in Harrys Kopf bleiben. Malfoy war so nah gewesen; Harry hatte alle Emotionen in diesen grauen Augen sehen können. Er hatte gesehen, wie erschrocken der andere gewesen war, und dann hatte er die geflüsterte Lüge gegen seine Lippen geistern gespürt. Mit dieser Lüge hatte Malfoy ihm das Leben gerettet.

Harry schluckte unbehaglich.  
"Er ist nicht mehr so, wie er es in der Schule war, Harry", flüsterte Luna.  
"Er ist meistens sehr höflich und er ist ein sehr guter Freund", meinte sie und lächelte in Malfoys Richtung.

Harry hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, zu glauben, dass Malfoy höflich sein konnte, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er vielleicht nicht unbedingt böse war, wie Harry es damals gedacht hatte.  
"Muss ich den ganzen Nachmittag hier verbringen und euch beim Tuscheln zuhören?", fragte Draco mit gelangweilter Stimme.  
"Nein, du kannst deine Kunden kontaktieren und ihnen sagen, dass sie hierher kommen sollen. Harry wird weiterarbeiten", antwortete Luna und ließ Harry in der Mitte des Ladens stehen, wo er sich fragte, was aus seinem Leben geworden war.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne Zwischenfall. Harry sprach nicht mit Malfoy, abgesehen davon, als er die Toilette benutzen musste und mit Entsetzen realisierte, dass Malfoy im gleichen Zimmer sein musste. Harry hatte versucht, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es das Gleiche war wie auf einer öffentlichen Toilette, aber es war kein Fremder, der mit ihm im Raum war, es war Malfoy. Malfoy hatte geseufzt, da es ihm ebenfalls sehr unangenehm gewesen war und so war er einfach schweigend dagestanden und hatte in die andere Richtung geschaut, während Harry die Toilette benutzt hatte.

Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, zu beobachten, wie Malfoys Klienten kamen und gingen. Die Art, wie Malfoy arbeitete, war fast schon faszinierend. Er war so anmutig und kontrolliert, jede Zauberstabbewegung präzise und zart. Die Bewegung seiner Lippen, wenn er einen Zauber murmelte, war gelinde gesagt ablenkend. Wie hatte Harry in der Schule nicht bemerkt, dass Malfoy wirklich schöne Lippen hatte? Sie waren so rosig und weich aussehend. Harry errötete und starrte verärgert auf das Gemälde, das er gerade abgestaubt hatte. Daraufhin starrte es wütend zurück.

Als Luna in den Raum huschte, um zu verkünden, dass sie nach Hause gehen konnten, da der Laden jeden Augenblick schließen würde, verfiel Harry erneut in Panik. Wie konnte er nach Hause gehen, wenn er und Malfoy im selben Raum sein mussten? Malfoy schien die gleiche Sache realisiert zu haben und starrte Harry mit leisem Blick des Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht, an. Als Harry seinen Mund öffnete, um seine Sorgen auszusprechen, hob Malfoy seine Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

"Wir schlafen bei mir, Potter", sagte er entschlossen. Sein herausfordernder Blick führte nur dazu, dass Harry mit seinen Zähnen knirschte.  
"Warum in deinem Haus?", wollte Harry wütend wissen.  
"Weil", sagte Malfoy, als ob er mit einem Kind sprechen würde, "Ich nicht weiß, was für eine Schrottbude dein „Haus“ ist ..."  
"Mein Haus ist keine Schrottbude!", rief Harry. Zugegeben, es war ziemlich chaotisch, aber es war keine Schrottbude. Ein Zuhause musste ein bisschen chaotisch sein, laut Harrys Meinung.  
"Mein Zuhause ist ordentlich, sauber und ganz in der Nähe vom Elf im Korb", betonte Malfoy.

Harry hasste es, es zuzugeben, aber Malfoys Haus war wirklich näher. Es war nicht so, dass Grimmauld Platz 12 Meilen entfernt war, die Distanz würde sowieso kaum einen Unterschied machen, sie könnten auch einfach Apparieren, um Merlins Willen.  
"Du bist nur ein Snob, Malfoy!", blaffte Harry.  
"Ganz genau. Also ist es entschieden." Malfoy sah sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus, und bevor Harry irgendetwas dagegen sagen konnte, war er schon zur Tür hinausgegangen. Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen, wenn er nicht noch einmal die Schmerzen der Bindung erleben wollte.

Harry ging den ganzen Weg in eisernem Schweigen und blieb absichtlich etwas zurück, sodass Malfoy vor der Tür warten musste, bevor er eintreten konnte. Das Schweigen wurde erst gebrochen, nachdem die Tür fest hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.  
"Ich mache Nudeln zum Abendessen", verkündete Malfoy und Harry folgte ihm in die Küche. Harry versuchte, nicht von der Tatsache zu amüsiert zu sein, dass Malfoy anscheinend für sie beide kochen würde.

"Du hast keinen Hauself?", fragte Harry, als Malfoy begann, Zutaten auf die Theke zu legen.  
"Nein", antwortete Malfoy.  
"Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt weißt, wie man kocht", meinte Harry. Er war es wirklich, da Leute wie Malfoy für gewöhnlich keinen Finger rühren mussten.  
"Im Gegensatz zu einigen von uns bin ich erwachsen geworden", erwiderte Malfoy. Harry schnaubte; Malfoy war nicht erwachsen geworden, er war immer noch eingebildet und arrogant. Malfoy lächelte spöttisch in Harrys Richtung und begann dann, Tomaten zu schneiden. Das rhythmische Geräusch des Messers auf Marmor war das einzige, was das Schweigen brach und es machte Harry nervös. Das war nicht normal. Er war nicht dazu bestimmt, in Draco Malfoys Küche zu sitzen und auf das Abendessen zu warten.

Er trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch und es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis es Malfoy irritierte.  
„Kannst du damit aufhören?“ fragte er. Harry blickte auf und sah, dass Malfoy seine Ärmel hochgerollt hatte, weshalb er das dunkle Mal sehen konnte. Es wirkte verblasst, aber es hob sich immer noch überraschend deutlich von der milchweiße Haut ab. Malfoy drehte schnell seinen Arm weg, als er merkte, dass Harry seinen Blick nicht davon nehmen konnte.  
"Es ist unhöflich zu starren, Potter!", fauchte er mit solch einer Heftigkeit, dass es Harry tatsächlich ein wenig schockierte.  
"Ich habe nicht ...", begann Harry schuldbewusst, aber dann fing er sich einem weiteren Blick ein und er entschied, dass es wahrscheinlich am Besten war, wenn er einfach aufhörte zu reden.

Das Abendessen wurde in unbeholfener Stille gegessen. Malfoy schien nach dem Vorfall mit dem Dunklen Mal immer noch ein wenig beunruhigt zu sein. Wenn er Harry nicht ignorierte, runzelte er die Stirn. Harry musste widerwillig zugeben, dass das Essen lecker war, die Pasta perfekt gekocht und die Sauce gleichzeitig scharf und süß. Aber das würde er niemals laut aussprechen. Harry hätte fast das Schweigen gebrochen, da es einfach absolut unangenehm war, aber er weigerte sich, als erster ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Als sie fertig waren, nahm Malfoy ihre Teller und sprach einen Ratzeputz, bevor er sie an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz fliegen ließ.

Die Stille hielt sich für eine weitere Stunde, während sie im Wohnzimmer saßen. Malfoy überflog das rote Buch, das Informationen über Bindungsringe enthielt.  
"Hast du was dagegen zu helfen, Potter, anstatt unnütz rumzusitzen?", fragte Malfoy und blickte auf.  
"Nun, ich wüsste nicht, wo ich nachschauen sollte", meinte Harry.  
"Beginne mit diesem, ich werde schon ein anderes finden", antwortete Malfoy und übergab ihm das große rote Buch, bevor er aufstand und ein anderes dickes, gebundenes Buch aus dem Bücherregal zog.

Als Harry die Seite ansah – die gleiche, die ihn über ihre Zwangslage informiert hatte - fühlte er sich nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll.

Bindungsringe

Bindungsringe werden in Heiratszeremonien bei Zauberern verwendet, um die Beziehung auf einer magischen Ebene zu verbinden. Zwischen zwei geeigneten magischen Leuten, die mit einem Verbindungsring in Berührung kommen, wird ein Schwur gesprochen und eine Bindung erschaffen. Diese Verbindung erzeugt feine magische Fäden zwischen den Herzen der beiden verbundenen Menschen, und wenn die Bindung spürt, dass die Beziehung in Schwierigkeiten ist, werden "Nähemaßnahmen" ergriffen. Dies bedeutet, dass die Fäden aufhören, sich zu dehnen und daher eine enge Nähe zwischen den Paaren aufrecht erhalten werden muss. Diese Maßnahme ist dazu da, die Lösung der Probleme in der Beziehung zu fördern und sie wird aufhören, wenn die Verbindung glaubt, dass das Problem behoben worden ist. Aus diesem Grund ist es notwendig, dass Bindungsringe nur in einer langjährigen, stabilen und gesunden Beziehung verwendet werden. In der Vergangenheit gab es aufgrund des Missbrauchs von Verbindungsringen einen Todesfall. 

"Malfoy, hier wird nicht einmal erwähnt, wie man diese Verbindungen bricht! Es wird nur erklärt, was eine Bindung ist", sagte Harry.  
"Nun, der erste Schritt eine Bindung zu brechen ist, sie zu verstehen", antwortete Malfoy.  
"Hattest du sowas noch nie? Ich dachte, du bist Fluchbrecher", meinte Harry frustriert.  
"Wie ich dir erklärt habe, als dieser blöde Unfall passiert ist, eine Bindung zählt nicht als Fluch. Deshalb nein, ich habe damit keine Erfahrung", antwortete Malfoy abrupt.  
Harry seufzte melodramatisch, bevor er den nutzlosen Text vor ihm weiterlas.

Erst als er schon lange nach Mitternacht war, realisierte er, dass er und Malfoy im gleichen Zimmer schlafen würden müssen.  
"Wo werde ich schlafen?", fragte Harry nervös.  
"Auf dem Boden“, antwortete Malfoy.

Harry wollte widersprechen, sagen, dass er nicht auf dem Boden schlafen müssen sollte. Doch dann merkte er, dass dies nicht nur nicht sein Haus war, sondern auch, dass, wenn er nicht auf dem Boden schlafen würde, er sich womöglich ein Bett mit Malfoy teilen würde müssen. Daraufhin entschied Harry, dass der Boden sich besser anhörte. Einen Moment später schlug Malfoy das übergroße Buch zu und legte es auf den Couchtisch, wo der gefürchtete Ring lag.  
"Zu meinem Zimmer geht’s in diese Richtung", sagte er und Harry folgte ihm aus dem Raum und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass dies nun sein Leben war.

Malfoys Schlafzimmer war dem Rest des Hauses sehr ähnlich. Es war minimalistisch eingerichtet, aber doch sehr üppig. Der Teppich war plüschig und in einem tiefen Smaragdgrün gehalten (Harry musste sich davon abhalten, wegen der Slytherinfarbe mit seinen Augen zu rollen). Die Mitte des Raumes wurde von einem riesigen Himmelbett dominiert, das mit Kissen und Decken bedeckt war, und frische Blumen standen auf dem Nachttisch. Es gab noch ein weiteres Regal, ähnlich dem in seinem Wohnzimmer, welches mit verdächtig wirkenden Artefakten überhäuft war. Eine ganze Wand schien ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank zu sein. Es war genauso, wie er sich Malfoys Zimmer vorgestellt hatte. Nicht, dass er überhaupt jemals über Malfoys Zimmer nachgedacht hatte, dachte er schnell.

Malfoy ging zu dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank und zog ein paar zusätzliche Decken und Kissen heraus und schmiss sie ungezwungen auf den Boden, so weit weg vom Bett wie möglich.  
"Du kannst dort schlafen", sagte er und verschwand dann in der Garderobe.  
Harry starrte ungläubig auf den Haufen Stoff auf dem Boden. Es sah kaum so aus, als würde das ein gutes Bett machen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er versuchte, die Decken und Kissen so zu arrangieren, dass es einigermaßen bequem aussah, und zog dann sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Er war gerade dabei, seine Jeans auszuziehen, als Malfoy im Garderobeneingang erschien. Er machte ein komisches Geräusch – Harry versicherte sich, dass er es sich merkte und Malfoy später damit aufziehen würde -, bevor er seine Augen hinter seinen Händen versteckte.  
"Warum ziehst du dich aus!?“, wollte Malfoy mit angespannter Stimme wissen.  
"Ich trage Boxershorts, Malfoy, und wenn es dir entgangen ist, ich bin nicht zu Hause gewesen, um mir frische Klamotten zu holen", erwiderte Harry trocken.

Malfoy stolperte zu seinem Bett, die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen und Harry rollte mit den Augen. Es war nicht so, als wäre er völlig ausgezogen. Malfoy tat ja, als wenn er nackt herumlaufen würde.  
"Zieh dir in Zukunft was an!", rief Malfoy, als die Vorhänge sich um sein Bett schlossen.  
"Nicht alle haben einen Seidenpyjama!“, rief Harry zurück.

Sehr schmeichelhafte Seidenpyjamas, dachte Harry, während er es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich machte. Die schwarze Seide hatte sich so stark gegen Malfoys schneeweise, bleiche Haut abgehoben und hatte sich an jede Kante seines Körpers geklammert.

 

 

Kapitel 4

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry blinzelnd auf, zu strahlendem Sonnenschein und in einem fremden Zimmer. Er geriet für einen Augenblick in Panik, ehe er sich an die Ereignisse am Vortag erinnerte. Erneut fühlte er, wie die Angst sich in seinem Körper breit machte.  
"Beruhig dich", sagte Malfoy müde.  
Harry schob seine Brille auf seine Nase und schaute müde zu Malfoy, der am Rand seines Bettes las. Er hatte die Lesebrille wieder auf und war auch schon komplett angezogen.

"Wie lange bist du schon auf?", fragte Harry.  
"Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde", antwortete Malfoy abwesend.  
"Du hast mich nicht geweckt", sagte Harry. Er hatte Harry schlafen lassen, was ziemlich seltsam war. Er hatte gedacht, dass Malfoy ihn sofort gezwungen hätte aufzustehen, sodass er das Schlafzimmer verlassen konnte, um Kaffee oder Essen zu holen oder etwas anderes zu tun. Stattdessen schien es, als hätte er geduldig gelesen, während Harry geschlafen hatte.  
"Nun, ich wollte nicht in deiner Nähe sein", stammelte Malfoy verteidigend. Harry glaubte ihm nicht ganz.

Malfoy wandte sich sofort wieder seinem Buch zu. Er schien sehr bemüht zu sein, nicht in Harrys Richtung zu schauen, als er vom Boden aufstand und sich streckte. Harry warf einen schnellen Ratzeputz (sie schienen zu vermeiden, darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde, wenn sie duschen mussten) und zog sich die Kleidung an, die er am Vortag getragen hat, während Malfoy geekelt sein Gesicht verzog.  
"Halt bloß den Mund, ich habe keine Kleidung da", sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.  
Malfoy runzelte die Stirn.  
"Beeil dich, damit wir vor der Arbeit essen können", sagte Malfoy schließlich und verließ das Zimmer ohne zu sehen, ob Harry ihm folgte.

 

Sobald sie angefangen hatten zu arbeiten, hatte Luna gefragt, wie es ihnen ginge und wie ihre erste Nacht als Ehepaar gewesen war. Nichts was sie sagten schien in der Lage zu sein die Vorstellung, dass sie ein richtiges Ehepaar waren, aus Lunas Kopf zu bekommen.  
Obwohl er an Malfoy gebunden war, fand Harry, dass er mit seiner Arbeit so weit gekommen war wie sonst auch, solange er auf der Seite des Ladens in der Malfoy saß blieb. Malfoy war heute genauso verwirrend, wie am Vortag und ihn während des Arbeitens zu beobachten, zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit weit mehr auf sich, als es sollte. Noch schlimmer war, dass Luna ihn dabei erwischte.

"Er ist wunderschön, wenn er arbeitet, nicht wahr?", sagte Luna leise neben ihm. Harry sprang auf und ließ beinahe das Glas fallen, das er polieren sollte.  
"Ich habe nicht ...", begann Harry, aber Luna unterbrach ihn.  
"Du hast, und das ist okay", sagte sie lieblich.  
"Obwohl du eine bessere Aussicht hättest, wenn du dich nicht hinter den Regalen verstecken würdest", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. Harry errötete.  
"Ich habe mich nicht versteckt", meinte er defensiv.  
"Natürlich", lächelte Luna.  
Als sie wieder an die Theke zurückkehrte, polierte Harry das Tintenfass, bis er sich selbst darin sehen konnte und blickte für den Rest des Nachmittags Malfoy definitiv nicht an.

 

"Ich hatte recht, dein Haus ist eine Schrottbude", meinte Malfoy, eine Sekunden, nachdem sie Grimmauld Platz 12 betreten hatten. Sobald sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatten, hatte Harry darauf bestanden, einige seiner Sachen zu holen. Mit Malfoy Seit-an-Seit in sein Zuhause zu Apparieren war, untertrieben gesagt, sehr seltsam. Harry presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander und konzentrierte sich darauf, ruhig zu bleiben. 

"Ist es nicht, es ist heimisch", erwiderte Harry mit Nachdruck.  
Malfoy schnaubte.  
"Halt die Klappe und lass mich meine Sachen holen", sagte Harry.  
Anscheinend war Malfoy unfähig, den Mund zu halten, denn er bestand darauf, alles zu kritisieren, woran sie vorbeigingen.  
"Diese Garderobe ist scheußlich"  
"Sind das Hauselfenköpfe, Potter? Was ist falsch mit dir?"  
"Dieses Porträt ist fast so hässlich wie du, Potter!"  
"Ich kann kaum noch das Ausmaß des schrecklichen Geschmacks hier aushalten"  
Harry war etwa zwei Sekunden davon entfernt zu explodieren, als er fühlte, dass Malfoy stehen und was auch immer er gerade sagen wollte, in seinem Hals stecken blieb.  
"Oh", sagte Malfoy leise.

Harry drehte sich um und sah, was Malfoy anstarrte. Der Stammbaum an der Wand war im Laufe der Jahre von Sirius‘ Mutter verstümmelt worden und die Brandspuren bildeten einen starken Kontrast gegen die Farben des Wandteppichs. Harry hatte versucht sie zu entfernen, aber sie schienen durch eine mächtige Magie festgehalten zu werden und am Ende hatte er nur versucht, sie zu vergessen.  
"Ist das ...?" Malfoy hockte sich vor den Teppich und ließ seine Finger über den Teil gleiten, auf dem `Narcissa Malfoy` prangte.  
"Es ist der Black-Stammbaum", bestätigte Harry.  
Malfoy fuhr mit seinen Finger zu seinem eigenen Namen hinunter und blieb dann plötzlich stehen. Harry erkannte, warum. Er war dort drauf. Ein zierlicher Goldfaden verband `Harry Potter` mit `Draco Malfoy`.

Harry eilte hinüber und ohne Nachzudenken hockte er sich neben Draco und starrte auf seinen eigenen Namen auf dem Wandteppich. Sirius hatte versucht ihn hinzuzufügen, als er noch am Leben war und doch hatte der Teppich es nicht erlaubt. Sirius hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry auf den Stammbaum gehörte, da er sein Patensohn war und damit ein Teil der Familie war. Seinen Namen dort nun zu sehen, ließ Harry mit einem Kloß im Hals zurück, frustrierte ihn aber auch. Das ist nicht, wie Sirius es gewollt hätte, dass er zu einem Teil des Wandteppichs wurde. Sirius hatte den Teppich gehasst und nun ein Teil davon zu sein fühlte sich falsch an. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er nur darauf stand, weil er jetzt an Malfoy gebunden war.

Als Harry vom Wandteppich wegschaute, erkannte er, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte und wischte sie wütend weg. Malfoy beobachtete ihn und das machte Harry noch wütender.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme. Dies war einer der vielen Momente, in denen er wünschte, er könne ein Zimmer für sich selbst haben, um allein sein zu können.  
"Ich kann nicht, die Bindung…", antwortete Malfoy leise, als hätte Harry es noch nicht gewusst.

Harry tat das nächst Beste, was er konnte und schleppte sich auf die andere Seite des Raumes und in den alten, von Motten zerfressenen Sessel in der Ecke und atmete tief durch. Malfoy blieb auf der andere Seite des Raumes gnädiger Weise still und als Harry registriert hatte, dass Malfoy sich normalerweise über ihn lustig gemacht hätte, hatte er auch bemerkt, dass Malfoys Anwesenheit sich seltsam tröstend anfühlte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry so tun konnte, als hätte er den Wandteppich nie gesehen und Malfoy war die ganze Zeit überraschend ruhig geblieben. Als Harry es wagte in seine Richtung zu sehen, sah er, dass Malfoy sich gegen die Wand lehnte und sich mit einer faszinierenden Zauberei beschäftigte. Gegenwärtig war es ein kleiner Zoo, welcher stumm und geistartig im Raum schwebte.  
"Wie macht du das?", fragte Harry. Er schreckte zurück, als bemerkte, wie weinerlich seine Stimme noch klang.  
Die nebelartigen Tiere verschwanden plötzlich und Malfoy blickte zu ihm auf.

"Mit viel Konzentration", sagte er leise.  
Harry hatte bereits gewusst, dass Malfoy ein talentierter Zauberer war, der geschickt und klug war (und lästig arrogant darüber), aber seine magischen Künste nun so zu sehen, war etwas komplett anderes.  
"Ich werde kurz meine Sachen holen", sagte Harry und änderte das Thema. Ehrlich gesagt, war es ihm peinlich, dass er sich so aufgeregt hatte, besonders vor Malfoy. Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy so untypisch nett war, machte es fast schlimmer.

Sirius zu verlieren war schon immer eines der Dinge gewesen, bei denen Harry Probleme hatte, sie zu verarbeiten. Es war seine Chance auf eine Familie gewesen, den letzten verbleibenden Verwandten kennen zu lernen, auch wenn es nur durch Sirius Patenschaft war. Den Teppich mit seinem Namen darauf zu sehen hatte ihn so verletzt, weil er nicht dazu bestimmt war, dort auf diese Weise zu enden.

Als sie endlich den Raum verlassen hatten um in Richtung Harrys Schlafzimmer zu gehen, hatte Harry über seine Schulter zurück zum Wandteppich geguckt und sich selbst versprochen, dass Problem zu beheben oder den Teppich loszuwerden. Er versuchte so zu tun, als hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass Malfoy seinem Blick gefolgt war oder die Sorge in dessen Augen.

 

Harry fühlte sich an diesem Abend viel besser, weil er wusste, dass er frische Kleidung anziehen können würde, aber er wollte auch wirklich eine Dusche. Ein Ratzeputz hilft nur begrenzt und zumindest hinter einem Duschvorhang könnte er so tun, als wäre er allein.

"Ich würde gerne duschen", verkündete Harry, kurz nachdem sie mit dem Abendessen fertig waren. Es war eine weitere leckere, aber stille Angelegenheit gewesen.  
Malfoy blickte von dem Buch, das er gerade überflog, auf.  
„Entschuldige, was?“, fragte er. Seine Brille war zum Ende seiner Nase gerutscht und Harry hatte den seltsamen Drang, sie für ihn zu zurück an ihren Platz zu schieben.  
"Ich will eine Dusche", wiederholte Harry.  
Malfoy verdrehte die Augen und versuchte, sehr genervt auszusehen, doch Harry bemerkte, dass sich ein leichtes Rot über seine Wangen geschlichen hatte.  
"Na gut", sagte schließlich Malfoy.

 

Der Versuch mit Malfoy im Zimmer zu duschen, war unglaublich schrecklich und seltsam aufregend zugleich. 

Es ist nicht anders als in den Quidditch-Duschen, versuchte Harry sich zu sagen, doch es war anders. Sie waren alleine in Malfoys kleinem, aber kunstvollem Badezimmer. Ein Badezimmer, welches nach Malfoys Seife und Eau de Cologne roch. Das erste Problem entstand, als Malfoy sich auf den geschlossenen Deckel der Toilette hockte und sein Buch wieder öffnete. Harry fing natürlich an sich auszuziehen. Er war nicht besonders schüchtern und Malfoy hatte nicht einmal in seine Richtung geschaut.

"Potter, du kannst dich doch nicht einfach so ausziehen!", rief Malfoy plötzlich, als Harry gerade dabei war seine Boxershorts auszuziehen. Er blickte zu Malfoy, welcher seine Augen wieder einmal dramatisch bedeckte. Seine Wangen waren definitiv rosa und Harry konnte sehen, dass die Muskeln in seinen Armen angespannt waren.  
"Ich muss mich ausziehen um zu duschen, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.  
"Nicht vor mir! Steig zuerst in die Dusche. Bei Merlin, Potter!"  
Harry seufzte, entschloss sich aber, keinen Streit anzufangen. Es war fast eine Schande, denn er mochte den Anblick von Malfoy, wenn er nervös war

Das zweite Problem entstand, als Harry sich mit der rauchigen Sandelholzseife, die Hermine immer für ihn besorgte, einseifte. Harry bekam es nicht aus seinem Kopf, dass Malfoy weniger als ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt war und sie nur durch einen papierdünnen Vorhang getrennt wurden. Er hätte angeekelt sein müssen, dass Malfoy mit ihm im Badezimmer war, während er duschte und doch konnte er die unmissverständliche Regung in seiner Leiste nicht vermeiden. Er konnte sich hier definitiv keinen runter holen, während Malfoy in der Nähe war und er war ein wenig entsetzt über seinen heimtückischen Körper. 

Das dritte Problem war die Art wie Malfoy ihn ansah, als er aus der Dusche trat. Er hatte den Vorhang zurückgezogen, Dampf hatte den Raum in Sandelholz und sanfte Feuchtigkeit gehüllt, und in die Richtung geschaut, wo Malfoy vorher gelesen hatte. Stattdessen trafen sich seine mit den Augen von Malfoy, der schon in seine Richtung blickte, das Buch auf seinem Schoß vollkommen vergessen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, die Wangen gerötet - entweder von der Hitze des Raumes oder durch etwas andres und seine Augen folgten einem Wassertropfen der sich seinen Weg über Harrys Brust bahnte. Dieser Blick, die Intensität und Ungewissheit in diesen grauen Augen machte Harrys vorheriges Problem wieder deutlich. Harry räusperte sich und Malfoys Blick verhärtete sich wieder und er blickte auf das Buch, als versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wo er stehen geblieben war, bevor er Harry mit einem Grinsen fixierte.  
"Hast dir ja sehr viel Zeit gelassen“, sagte er, aber seine Stimme war wackelig und Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

Harry bekam die Anordnung in der Ecke des Raumes zu stehen, während Malfoy duschte. Es war höchst qualvoll, Malfoys Seife zu riechen, die Geräusche zu hören, als er sich genau dort wusch und mit seiner eigenen verräterischen Phantasie allein gelassen zu sein.  
Als Malfoy aus der Dusche trat, das Handtuch, wie ein Schild fest um sich geschlungen, sah er schockierend schön aus. Harry spürte, wie er bei dem Anblick von Malfoy die Luft anhielt. Lange blasse Glieder und Haare, die sich durch das Wasser zu einem mächtigem Golden verdunkelt hatten. Seine Augen wirkten dunkler als normal, grau und taxierend und Harry beobachtete gefesselt, wie ein Tropfen Wasser von den bleichen Wimpern fiel.

Harry trat näher, ohne zu merken, dass er es tat. Die Luft war heiß und berauschend, Dampf verwischte die kantigen Linien von Malfoys Körper und Gesicht. Seine Augen waren jedoch so scharf wie immer, sahen hinunter auf ihn, hell und unsicher.  
"Malfoy", flüsterte Harry.  
Er wusste nicht, was er tat, wusste nicht, was er damit sagen wollte. In dieser Nähe konnte er jedoch fühlen, wie die Bindung in seinen Adern sang. Er konnte fast spüren, wie seine Magie nach Malfoy langte, als würde sie ihn wollen; ihn brauchen.

"Malfoy", wiederholte Harry, seine Stimme weich und unsicher.  
Malfoys Augen waren wachsam, aber er weichte nicht zurück. Harry streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, wagte es kaum, die Lücke zu schließen, die zwischen ihnen war. Je näher seine Finger dazu kamen, die feuchte Haut von Malfoys Gesicht zu streifen, desto mehr musste er es tun. Die Spannung und Magie, wild und gefährlich und aufregend, lag fast spürbar in der Luft um sie herum.

"Potter", sagte Malfoy schließlich. Es kam mehr wie eine Frage, seine Stimme klang angespannt und scharf. "Was machst du-", flüsterte er, seine intensiven grauen Augen suchten Harrys Blick. Aber in diesem Augenblick ließ Harry seine Fingerspitzen den Pfad der Wassertropfen, welche sich von Malfoys Wangenknochen bis zu seinem Kinn geschlängelt hatten, nachfahren. Sie keuchten beide aufgrund der Berührung auf. Es hätte komisch sein sollen, aber Harry konnte sich nicht mehr auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, als daran wie richtig es sich anfühlte, Malfoys Haut zu berühren; wie perfekt Malfoy sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlte.

Harry fuhr mit seinem Daumen über Malfoys scharfen Wangenknochen, über sein Ohr und folgte dann der Linie bis zu seinem eckigen Kiefer. Malfoys Haut war warm und unglaublich weich und Harry zog seine Finger zurück nach oben und fuhr vorsichtig mit seinem Daumen über die zarte rosa Haut von Malfoys Unterlippe. Malfoy schloss seine Augen bei der Berührung und seine Lippen teilten sich. Harry konnte fühlen, wie schnell sein eigenes Herz schlug, wie völlig überwältigt er war. Malfoys Lippen waren trocken und samtig glatt, und als er sich über die Lippen leckte, die Spitze von Harrys Daumen nachzeichnend, wimmerte Harry.

Es war in genau diesem Moment, als eine Eule ihre Anwesenheit in einem der Fenster im Obergeschoss bekannt machte. Das scharfe Klopfen war genug, um zu zerbrechen, was auch immer sie gerade gefühlt hatten und Malfoys Augen flogen auf. Er sah erschrocken und etwas entsetzt aus, und Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Bauch schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Seine Hand fiel sofort von Malfoys Gesicht und hing unbeholfen an seiner Seite, als ob er nicht wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte, wenn sie nicht Malfoy berührte.

Malfoy schlang defensiv das Handtuch fester um sich und räusperte sich dann. Er schien sehr bemüht zu sein, Blickkontakt zu halten, so als ob er lieber irgendwo hinschauen würde, als zu Harry.  
"Wir sollten besser sehen, wer es ist", sagte Malfoy schließlich. Seine Stimme noch ungewiss, sogar ein wenig zittrig.  
"Ähm, ja", antwortete Harry lahm.

Sie zogen sich in entgegengesetzten Ecken des Bades an, so weit weg von einander wie möglich und in unbehaglichem Schweigen. Harry versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was gerade passiert war. Er konnte nicht so für Malfoy fühlen; überhaupt etwas für Malfoy fühlen. Es muss die Bindung sein, nichts andres.

 

 

Kapitel 5

Die Eule hatte Harrys Einladung zu Hermines Spendengala, welche die Gleichberechtigung von nichtmenschlichen magischen Kreaturen förderte, geliefert. Ein Abend, den Harry, durch all die Schwierigkeiten mit der Bindung, völlig vergessen hatte. Ehrlich gesagt, der Abend war eh erst in zwei Wochen und so hoffte Harry, dass sie vielleicht bis dahin die Bindung brechen konnten und dann alles wieder normal werden würde.

Malfoy war nicht besonders beeindruckt, als Harry es ihm sagte.  
"Also gibst du mir eine Frist?", fragte er und verschränkte seine Arme.  
"Nun, außer du willst mitkommen?", vergewisserte sich Harry. Malfoy erbleichte bei dem Vorschlag und Harry hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.", sagte Harry.  
"Hermine könnte uns vielleicht wirklich helfen!", rief Harry plötzlich. Wenn jemand ihnen helfen könnte, die Bindung zu brechen, dann wäre es Hermine. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass keine Information auf dieser Welt vor ihr sicher war. Malfoy sah daraufhin sehr verärgert aus, aber er schaffte es seine Beschwerden auf ein Minimum zu beschränken.

Sobald Harry Hermine (in einem sehr hektischen Flohanruf) erklärt hatte, was passiert war, war Hermine in Aktion gesprungen. Sie hatte Harry über alles ausgefragt, eilig Notizen gemacht und sogar angefangen, Buchtitel aufzulisten, die helfen könnten. Malfoy hatte gelangweilt auf dem Sofa gesessen, schweigend seine Augen gerollt und das die ganze Zeit, ohne irgendeinen Beitrag einzubringen.  
"Hermine kann diese Woche nicht kommen", sagte Harry, als die Flammen verstummten.

"Ich bin nicht taub, Potter", antwortete Malfoy trocken. Harry widerstand dem Drang, seine Stirn zu runzeln. "Sie wird Nachforschungen zur der Bindung betreiben, bis sie sich das Problem selbst anschauen kann", meinte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Wenn Hermine in einer Woche kommen könnte, hatten sie noch eine Woche Zeit, um die Bindung vor Hermines Spendenaktion zu brechen. Harry hatte angefangen das als eine Frist zu verwenden.

 

In der Woche, bis Hermine zu Besuch kommen konnte, blieben die Dinge angespannt. Sie schienen eine Art Routine entwickelt zu haben und es wurde schon seltsam gemütlich. Sie wachten auf, Harry versuchte die Krämpfe abzuschütteln, welche er vom Schlafen auf dem harten Boden bekommen hatte und dann duschten sie abwechselnd. Das Duschen blieb noch etwas unangenehm nach dem, was geschehen war. Es ist nicht nochmal passiert, obwohl Harry die Spannung zwischen ihnen praktisch schmecken konnte. Danach gingen sie zur Arbeit im „Der Elf im Korb“, Malfoy brach Flüche beim Feuer und Harry versuchte verzweifelt, dem keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

"Du weißt, dass er dich auch beobachtet", hatte Luna eines Tages gesagt und Harry konnte den kleinen Hüpfer seines Herzens nicht ignorieren. Oder die grauen Augen, welche im Sonnenlicht leuchteten, als er Malfoy dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sich nach ihm umgeschaut hatte. 

Danach würden sie nach Hause gehen, Malfoy würde das Abendessen machen und darauf bestehen, Harry das Kochen beizubringen, damit Harry seinen Teil der Arbeit machen konnte und dann würden sie den Abend grübelnd über Fluchbrecher-Bücher sitzend verbringen.

Tag für Tag versuchte Harry so zu tun, als wenn sich nichts verändert hätte; als wenn er nicht anders fühlte, als wie er es vor der Bindung getan hatte, aber kleine Dinge ließen ihn daran zweifeln. Kleine Dinge, wie wenn er sich umdrehte und sah, dass Malfoy bereits seinen Tee für ihn gemacht hatte und genau wusste, wie viel Zucker und Milch er mochte. Kleine Dinge, wie dass er, wenn er fertig geduscht hatte, die Wärmeskala in der Dusche so einstellte, dass Malfoy es mögen würde. Die Tatsache, dass sie beide Lieblingsplätze auf dem Sofa hatten und sie diese für den anderen frei ließen.

Der Fakt, dass Harry kleine Macken an Malfoy bemerkt hatte, welche er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, zum Beispiel wie er mit seinen Haarspitzen spielte, wenn er las, obwohl seine Haare kurz waren. Oder wie er seine Lesebrille mit seinem Ringfinger hochschob, anstatt mit seinem Zeigefinger oder wie seine Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen hervorschaute , wenn er sich auch nur ein bisschen konzentrierte. Oder wie er Tee und Kaffee mischte, als wäre es ein Trank, so sorgfältig und präzise. Harry kam auch nicht daran vorbei zu bemerken, dass er diese Dinge liebenswert fand.

Dinge änderten sich und er wusste nicht, wie man sie aufhalten konnte, wie sie jemals wieder zu dem zurückkehren könnten, wie es vor der Bindung gewesen war. Er wusste auch nicht, ob er wirklich wollte, dass die Dinge wieder so wurden, wie sie vor der Bindung gewesen waren. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er das mal sagen würde, aber er fühlte etwas fast wie Zufriedenheit, wenn er bei Malfoy war. Und obwohl er versuchen konnte, alle anderen Veränderungen zu ignorieren, diese konnte er nicht.

Als Malfoy tatsächlich anfing Harry beizubringen, wie man kocht, entschloss sich Harry darüber zu schweigen, dass er schon als Kind regelmäßig kochen musste und deshalb sehr kompetent darin war. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er sich dazu entschieden hatte nichts zu sagen, vielleicht weil Malfoy während er versuchte ihm etwas beizubringen und dabei geduldig zu bleiben, geradezu entzückend war. 

Sie machten einen traditionellen Sonntagsbraten und Harry war sehr bemüht, so zu tun, als hätte er das noch nie zuvor getan. Malfoy war eigentlich ein überraschend guter Lehrer und zeigte ihm, wie man die Dinge richtig schneidet und wie das Essen sein sollte, bevor man es in den Ofen stellte.  
"Wie kommt es, dass du auf Muggelart kochst?", fragte Harry.  
Es schien seltsam, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy keinen Hauselfen hatte, geschweige denn überhaupt keine Magie beim Kochen benutzte. "Ich musste es lernen.", antwortete Malfoy.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry an das, was er bei der Verhandlung von Malfoy gehört hatte. Nachdem Lucius zu lebenslänglich in Azkaban verurteilt worden war, sind Malfoy und Narcissa Malfoy mit Geldstrafen begnadigt worden, teils wegen Harrys Aussage, dass beide sein Leben gerettet hatten. Doch vor dem Prozess waren sie monatelang unter Hausarrest gehalten und ihre Zauberstäbe waren beschlagnahmt worden. Nicht das Malfoy seinen eigenen Zauberstab überhaupt gehabt hätte, da er noch in Harrys Besitz gewesen war. Er war immer noch in Harrys Besitz, dachte Harry schuldbewusst. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen monatelang ohne Magie zu leben, er wusste nur ein paar zauberstablose Zaubersprüche und zauberstablose Magie war sehr schwierig.

"Oh stimmt“, sagte Harry schließlich, und Malfoy sah ihn zynisch an.  
"Aber warum kochst du jetzt nicht wieder mit Magie?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
"Ich finde es eigentlich ziemlich beruhigend", meinte Malfoy und rührte die hausgemachte Soße sorgfältig um. Harry wusste nicht was es war, aber jede neue Sache, die er über Malfoy dazu lernte, schien in dieses Ding; in diese Gefühle, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte, hinein zu fließen.

 

 

Kapitel 6

Harry beugte sich vor, um in den Topf zu blicken und probierte eine kleine Fingerspitze voll Soße von dessen Kante.  
"Ich denke, wenn wir etwas Pfeffer und vielleicht ein bisschen Knoblauch dazugeben, wird sie perfekt", meinte er lächelnd.  
Malfoy starrte ihn abschätzend an, den Holzlöffel in der Hand vergessen und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

"Du weißt, wie man kocht!", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
"Vielleicht ein bisschen?", antwortete Harry kleinlaut.  
Malfoy tat für eine Sekunde nichts, doch dann schnalzte er ein bisschen Soße auf Harrys T-Shirt, bevor er wieder die Soße umrührte und versuchte (scheiterte) nicht selbstzufrieden auszusehen.

Harry starrte ungläubig auf sein T-Shirt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy so kindisch sein könnte? Aber dann erinnerte sich Harry an die "Potter stinkt"-Plaketten und realisierte, dass Malfoy immer schon so kindisch gewesen war.  
Also wischte Harry, anstatt etwas zu sagen, sorgfältig so viel wie möglich von der Sauce von seinem T-Shirt ab und streifte es langsam am ganzen Arm von Malfoys Hemd ab.  
Malfoy drehte sich langsam um, der Mund zu einer dünnen Linie verzogen.  
"Sei nicht so kleinlich, Potter", sagte er, als er versuchte, noch mehr Soße auf Harrys Oberteil zu kriegen.

"Du hast damit angefangen!", rief Harry und griff nach Malfoys Handgelenk, damit er ihn aufhalten konnte, den Löffel in seine Richtung zu schwingen. Das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit durch den direkten Kontakt mit Malfoy war augenblicklich da, aber beide schienen es zu ignorieren.  
"So etwas habe ich nicht getan", antwortete Malfoy.

"Lügner!", reizte Harry Malfoy, welcher gerade versuchte, seine Hand frei zu reißen. Die Soße auf dem Herd war vergessen. Harry versuchte Malfoys Hand auf die Arbeitsplatte zu zwingen (weg von seiner Kleidung), aber irgendwie war er nun viel näher an Malfoy, als er erwartet hatte. Malfoy wurde von ihm gegen die Thekenkante gedrückt, die Lücke zwischen ihnen war klein und Harry spürte, wie sein Herz ins Stottern geriet.

Sein Moment des Zögerns gab Malfoy jedoch die Oberhand und plötzlich fühlte Harry, dass er gegen die Theke geschoben wurde, wodurch die Kante in seine Hüften und seinen Rücken drückte. Malfoy war direkt vor ihm. Sie atmeten beide schwer, entweder von ihrem kindischen Kämpfen oder der Intimität zwischen ihnen und wieder konnte Harry die Nähe deutlich fühlen. Malfoy starrte ihn an, seine Augen geweitet, der Soßenlöffel hing lose in seiner Hand und keiner von ihnen bewegte sich. Harry hatte fast Angst sich zu bewegen, als würde bei der kleinsten Bewegung der Moment zerbrechen. 

Harry starrte Malfoys Hand, die sein Handgelenk an die Arbeitsplatte drückte, an. Es war als würde die Bindung noch einmal passieren, aber dieses Mal wollte Harry ihn nicht loslassen. Harry konnte die Hitze von Malfoys Haut fühlen und das Gefühl der Richtigkeit, welches unerbittlich durch sein Blut pulsierte. Dieses Mal bewegten sich Malfoys Finger, anstatt dass er seine Hand wegriss. Harrys Herz raste, als zaghafte Fingerspitzen an seinem Handgelenkknochen vorbei und auf seinem Unterarm entlang fuhren. Er fühlte wie sich seine Augen schlossen. Wie kann etwas so einfaches sich so gut anfühlen? Jede langsame, schüchterne Bewegung von Malfoys Fingern gegen seine Haut setzte sein Blut in Brand, ließ die Bindung durch seine Adern singen.

"Bitte", murmelte Harry und er wusste nicht einmal um was er bat. Mehr Nähe, mehr von Malfoy?

Malfoys Finger strichen zitternd über seine Haut und Harry hörte den winzigen Stolperer in seinem Atem. Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete, beobachtete Malfoy ihn intensiv, fragend. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und er war nahe genug, dass Harry silberne Flecken in seinen sonst grauen Augen sehen konnte. Er schien sich noch näher bewegt zu haben und die kurzen, warmen Atemzüge strichen über Harrys Lippen wie ein Kuss.

Ihre Körper berührten sich noch nicht, aber es war nah genug, dass Harry sich vorstellen konnte wie sich die harten Linien von Malfoys Körper gegen seinen anfühlen würden. Harry streckte seine Hand ohne nachzudenken aus und ließ seine Finger über den weichen Stoff von Malfoys Hemd streichen. Harry konnte die Wärme von Malfoys Haut durch das seidige Material spüren und er konnte fühlen wie sich Malfoys Finger noch stärker um sein Handgelenk schlossen, als wollte auch er nicht loslassen.

Harry ließ seine Finger höher fahren und folgte der Linie von Malfoys Schlüsselbein, welches leicht markant auf seinem schlanken Körper zu sehen war. Malfoy neigte seinen Kopf fast unbewusst zur Seite um Harry mehr Zugang zu geben. Harry konnte fühlen wie schnell sein Atem war, sein Herz drohte zu zerspringen, aber er konnte fühlen, dass auch Malfoy dieses Gefühl hatte; dass er genauso davon betroffen war.

Als Harrys Finger am Hemd vorbeifuhren und die Seite von Malfoys Hals streiften, konnte er sehen, wie sich Malfoys Adamsapfel bewegte als er schluckte. Die Spannung und Fesselung drückte sie eng aneinander. Malfoy seufzte leise, als Harry sein Kiefer in die Hände nahm und dann öffneten sich seine Augen und er sah Harry mit Ungewissheit an. 

"Was machen wir hier?", flüsterte er mit angespannter Stimme. Sogar als er sprach, fuhren seine Finger an Harrys Arm entlang, als ob er sich davon nicht abhalten konnte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte Harry ehrlich.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte Harry gedacht, dass das hier lächerlich wäre, vielleicht sogar schrecklich, aber jetzt konnte er sich nicht vorstellen wie es anders sein könnte. Die Magie knisterte in der Luft um sie herum, der herrlich gerötete Blick auf Malfoys Gesicht, das Gefühl der Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen. Es fühlte sich unabwendbar an.

Harry wollte diese paar Zentimeter überwinden, diese verbleibende Lücke zwischen ihnen schließen. Er konnte sich vorstellen wie Malfoy schmecken würde; nach dem schwarzem Kaffee, den er die ganze Zeit trank, aber er würde auch süß schmecken, eben nach Malfoy. Diese rosa Lippen wären so weich und zart, aber Malfoy küsste wahrscheinlich wie er es meinte, hart und mit Leidenschaft und Harry wollte es so sehr.

Er schluckte und beugte sich nach vorne. Malfoy hielt Blickkontakt, bewegte sich aber nicht. Als Harrys Lippen gegen die scharfe Kurve von Malfoys Kiefer strichen, hörte er den weichen Seufzer von Malfoy, spürte wie seine Schultern zusammensackten, als er sich ein wenig entspannte. 

Harry wagte es, seinen Mund zu öffnen und mit feuchten Lippen in Richtung Malfoys Ohr zu fahren und er konnte fühlen wie die Hand sein Handgelenk noch fester hielt, er konnte spüren wie sich Malfoys Körper näher an ihn presste. Harry fühlte, dass wenn er seine Augen nun öffnen würde, er Funken sehen könnte an den Stellen, wo seine Lippen mit Malfoys Haut in Berührung kamen. Es war elektrisierend, unbestreitbar anziehend und jeder Zug seiner Lippen über Malfoys Haut ließ ihn mehr wollen.

Als seine Lippen endlich die weiche, mollige Haut von Malfoys Unterlippe berührten war es wie der Höhepunkt einer Geschichte; wie eine riesige Welle der Lust, die so schnell über ihn wusch, dass er sich fühlte, als würde er darin ertrinken. Malfoys Lippen öffneten sich sofort und ein kleiner Seufzer entkam ihm. Malfoys Lippen so sanft, so geschmeidig. Malfoys Lippen passten so wunderbar gegen seine, so als wären sie nur dafür geformt worden um sich zu finden. Harrys Kopf drehte sich, sein ganzer Körper bimmelte voll von Malfoy, getränkt mit Genuss und totaler Perfektion. Als Finger seinen Nacken fanden und sich in den Haarsträhnen wanden, welche er nie dazu brachte glatt zu bleiben, stöhnte er sogar auf.

Jede Bewegung ihrer Lippen fühlte sich wie Tausende an, dieser Kuss fühlte sich besser an, als er jemals mit jemand anderem erlebt hatte. Es war als wäre jede intime Erfahrung, die er je hatte, nichts, veraltet, verglichen mit dem Gefühl von Malfoy gegen ihn.  
Malfoy drückte sich näher, als er Harry an sich zog, Harrys Hüften wurden von der Theke weggezogen, als er einen Schritt vorstolperte. Harry stöhnte noch einmal, als er die harte Linie von Malfoys Schwanz gegen seine Hüfte spürte, sein eigener zuckte, bei dem Gedanken, wo das hinführen könnte. Als Harry sein Becken hilflos vordrückte, stoß Malfoy ein kleines Stöhnen aus und zog Harry noch näher, um den Kontakt zu erhalten.

"Warte, warte", stotterte Malfoy, aber seine Hüften bewegten sich trotzdem mit Harrys.  
"Was?", murmelte Harry, seine Lippen bahnten sich ihren Weg zurück zu der weichen Haut von Malfoys Hals.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten - oh" Harry biss sanft zu "ich glaube, wir müssen aufhören", stöhnte Malfoy.  
Harry konnte nicht klar denken, der Geschmack und das Gefühl von Malfoy überwältigte ihn auf die beste Art und Weise.

"Warum?", flüsterte er, er hatte einen guten Rhythmus gefunden, hatte sich an Malfoy gerieben und diese köstliche Reibung geschaffen, die Malfoy in sein Ohr wimmern ließ.

"Es ist nur die Bindung", stieß Malfoy aus.  
Harry stoppte in der Sekunde in der er Malfoys Worte registrierte. Hat Malfoy das nicht genossen? Hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Bindung ihn dazu zwang? Harry wollte nicht, dass Malfoy sich fühlte, als hätte er keine Kontrolle; als würde die Bindung ihn zwingen mit Harry intim zu sein und seinen Körper dazu bringen zu reagieren.

Harry fühlte sich nicht, als ob er gezwungen wäre dies wegen irgendetwas anderes zu tun als wegen seinem Verlangen nach Malfoy. Oder weil die sexuelle Spannung wenn sie sich nahe waren praktisch in der Luft fühlbar war oder aufgrund der Art und Weise, wie Malfoy ihn ansah. Vielleicht hatte er sich das nur vorgestellt.

Harry atmete tief ein und sah auf den Boden, als er sich widerwillig von Malfoy entfernte. Der Kontaktverlust ließ ihn ein wenig leer, fast unvollständig zurück. Es war ihm peinlich, dass er sogar gedacht hatte, dass Malfoy so etwas mit ihm genießen würde. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich nicht mochten; versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass das wahr war. 

 

Sie sprachen den ganzen Abend nicht darüber, sie sprachen insgesamt nicht viel. Sie hatten das Abendessen ohne Soße essen müssen, weil diese verbrannt war, als sie anderweitig abgelenkt waren. Und nun im Wohnzimmer sitzend, auf das Buch, das Malfoy ihm gegeben hatte, zu achten versuchend, konnte Harry nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken wie Malfoy sich gegen ihn angefühlt hatte. Er beschimpfte sich innerlich selbst und versuchte sich nicht zu erlauben, nur die Hälfte der Dinge überhaupt zu erwägen, die er sich vorstellte. In weniger als einer Woche würe die Bindung wahrscheinlich gebrochen sein. Wenn Hermine irgendetwas dazu gefunden hatte musste er nur die letzten Tage überleben.

 

 

Kapitel 7

Die letzten paar Tage erwiesen sich härter als gedacht. Harrys Rücken war in einem nahezu konstanten Zustand des Schmerzens (der Boden war eben kein gutes Bett), aber er wollte das Thema nicht ansprechen aus Angst vor dem, was Malfoy vorschlagen könnte. Sie schienen zu versuchen sich gegenseitig zu vermeiden ohne es offensichtlich zu machen. Harry sehnte sich tatsächlich nach der Nähe und wollte, dass sie sich wieder normal unterhielten. Jetzt, wann immer sie zweifellos einen Streit hatten, fühlte es sich echt an; mit Gehässigkeit so wie es in der Schule gewesen war, anstatt wie bei den kleinen Streitigkeiten, die sie zuvor hatten.

Als Luna sie in der Nacht bevor Hermine kommen würde besuchen kam, konnte sie sofort erkennen, dass etwas falsch war. Sie saß nur ein paar Minuten im Wohnzimmer bevor sie die Stirn runzelte.  
"Habt ihr zwei euch gestritten?", fragte sie und schaute beide abwechselnd an. Sie saßen jeweils auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. So wie sie es seit dem Küchenvorfall taten.  
"Nein.", sagte Malfoy, als Harry sagte: "Ja."

Luna zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Ihr müsst über eure Probleme sprechen", sagte sie vielsagend.  
"Welche? Er hat viel zu viele. Wir würden die ganze Nacht hier sitzen", sagte Malfoy und verschränkte seine Arme über die Brust.  
"Oh, du brauchst gar nichts sagen!" schoss Harry zurück.  
"Du kannst nicht einmal deine Unterwäsche in die Wäsche stecken, Merlin weiß wie du irgendwelche deiner anderen Probleme regelst"  
"Hör auf wieder über die Unterwäsche herzuziehen, es war einmal!", rief Harry.  
"Einmal zu viel.", sagte Malfoy endgültig.

Harry war im Begriff eine Hasstirade über Malfoys nervige Art loszulassen, als er Luna kichern hörte.  
"Ihr seid ein Ehepaar!", rief sie fröhlich.  
"Sind wir nicht!", antworteten sie gleichzeitig und starrten sich dann von der gegenüberliegenden Seite an. Wie konnte Malfoy noch wunderschön sein, während er ihn zum Verzweifeln brachte?  
Es war nicht fair.

"Ihr seid es! Seht euch an. Ihr streitet sogar wie ein Ehepaar!“, meinte Luna.  
"Wir haben immer so gestritten, Luna", sagte Malfoy und rollte mit den Augen. Er schien dann die Folgerung dessen zu erkennen, was er gerade impliziert hatte - dass sie immer schon wie ein Ehepaar gewesen waren - und errötete.  
Luna konnte unmöglich noch glücklicher aussehen.

Sie vermieden für den Rest des Abends darüber zu reden, dass sie kein Ehepaar waren und ließen sich stattdessen durch die Zeit mit Luna ablenken. Nachdem die Uhr 10 geschlagen hatte lag Harry zusammengerollt und schläfrig auf dem Sofa, halb las er ein Quidditch-Magazin und halb beobachtete er Luna und Malfoy beim Spielen von Snape explodiert. Sie saßen im Schneidersitz auf dem Teppich vor dem Feuer, der Glanz flackerte in ihren Haaren, die Karten lagen zwischen ihnen und badeten in goldenem Licht.

"Du hast geschummelt“ kicherte Luna.  
"Wie kannst du es wagen so etwas zu sagen!", antwortete Malfoy, mit geheuchelter Betroffenheit.  
"Draco, du hast mir das letzte Mal versprochen, dass du fair spielen würdest", sagte Luna ernst, aber sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an, als wäre das eine Konversation, die regelmäßig stattfand und keiner von ihnen ernst nahm.  
"Ich würde niemals so etwas versprechen", sagte Malfoy nüchtern.

Die Art wie sie miteinander umgingen, überraschte Harry immer wieder. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass Malfoy und Luna Freunde werden würden oder dass Malfoy so geduldig und freundlich zu ihr war und sie so nachtsichtig und verständnisvoll zu ihm. Harry fühlte wie Wärme ihn füllte, als er sie beobachtete; als er Malfoy so sorglos, freundlich und lachend sah. Es waren kleine Dinge wie diese, die die Gefühle wieder aufflammen ließen, die er zu begraben versuchte.

Als Luna an diesem Abend aufbrach, umarmte sie zuerst Malfoy und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er machte ihr ein Kompliment über ihre Avocado-Halskette und zerzauste ihre Haare zärtlich. Dann umarmte sie Harry fest und drückte ihre Lippen in die Nähe seines Ohres.

"Er mag dich wirklich", flüsterte sie, bevor sie zurücktrat und ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ Harry mit mehr Fragen zurück als er davor hatte.

 

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie kaum gefrühstückt, als Hermine sie durch das Flohnetzwerk anrief und Zugang erbat. Sie kam in das Wohnzimmer, mehr Bücher tragend, als es Menschen möglich sein sollte und furchtbar entschlossen aussehend.  
"Ich habe nachgeforscht", sagte sie und ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen.  
"Oh, fühl dich wie Zuhause", flüsterte Malfoy unter seinem Atem. Harry sah ihn finster an.  
"Ich denke wir können die Bindung brechen, aber ich brauche Zeit", sagte sie und blätterte durch das Buch.

Harry spürte, wie sich sein Magen verdrehte. Ein Teil von ihm mochte wie es im Moment war, aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass Malfoy nicht so fühlte wie er und je früher er Malfoy verlassen konnte desto besser.

"Wie?", sagte er entschlossen. Malfoy blickte auf und warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu.  
"Wir müssen das hier durchführen", sagte sie und zeigte auf eine Passage im Buch.

Harry und Malfoy lehnten sich über das Buch und Harry versuchte zu ignorieren wie nahe sich ihre Gesichter waren. Die Passage sah sehr lang, sehr kompliziert und nicht leicht auszuführend aus. Malfoy pfiff. "Das wird nicht einfach werden.", sagte er.  
"Ich weiß, aber ich kann es schaffen", sagte Hermine mit Gewissheit, "Ich muss nur üben. Deshalb brauche ich Zeit."  
Harry nickte langsam.

"Schaffst du es vor der Spendenaktion?", fragte er. Malfoy beobachtete ihn wieder prüfend; wodurch er sich entblößt fühlte.  
"Ich denke schon, ja", sagte Hermine.  
Sie sah sie unruhig an.  
"Es gibt noch eine Sache ...", sagte sie langsam,  
"Ihr müsst die Bindung glücklich halten, sonst wird es noch schwieriger sie zu brechen"

Nachdem Harry sich von der anfänglichen zögernden Aufregung, dass er in der Nähe von Malfoy sein würde, erholt hatte und dann von dem Schuldgefühl, weil Malfoy das nicht wollen würde und dann von dem Unbehagen, darüber, dass es eine schreckliche Idee ist, dass er und Malfoy sich nahe waren, dachten sie sich einen Plan aus. (AN: Dieser Satz ist einfach total unverständlich geworden, leider habe ich keinen anderen Weg gefunden ihn zu übersetzen, ohne die komplette Struktur zu zerstören. Aber man merkt sehr wie viele Emotionen Harry durchlebt )

Es war ein Plan, über den keiner besonders glücklich schien und auch Hermine schien es nicht zu genießen, ihnen zu erzählen wie sie ihrer Meinung nach die Bindung glücklich machen sollten.

"Ich denke, der einfachste Weg für euch ist so zu tun als wärt ihr ein Paar", sagte sie eisern.  
Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, sprach Malfoy.  
"Okay, wo sollen wir anfangen?", fragte er ruhig.  
Hermine warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, welcher fast so schnell weg war, wie er erschienen war. Er muss so verzweifelt sein, aus der Bindung heraus und weg von Harry zu kommen, dass er bereit war alles zu tun. Harrys Magen zog sich dabei schmerzhaft zusammen.

Das ist nur zu unserem Besten, erinnerte er sich. Malfoy und er würden niemals im wirklichen Leben funktionieren und diese Bindung war ein Unfall gewesen. Noch wichtiger war, dass Malfoy eindeutig raus wollte. Es war egal wie einer von ihnen handelte, wenn dies nur durch die Bindung passierte.  
"Ich würde damit beginnen, dass ihr euch beim Vornamen nennt", schlug sie vor.  
Malfoy -Draco, dachte Harry, wandte sich ihm zu und sah sehr entschlossen aus.  
"Okay ... Harry.", sagte er.

Sein Name klang schöner auf Malfoy -Dracos, Lippen, als er jemals zuvor hatte. Er klang, als wäre er dafür gemacht worden von ihm gesagt zu werden, auf jede möglichen Weise. Geschrien, Geflüstert, Gestöhnt. Seinen Namen so von diesen Lippen fallen zu hören klang fast wie ein Versprechen und Harry hätte fast daran geglaubt.

"Draco.", sagte Harry experimentell.  
Das Wort klang sowohl fremd, als auch als hätte er sich sein ganzes Leben darauf vorbereitet es zu sagen. Da war nichts, was er lieber sagen würde. Dracos Augen weiteten sich ein kleines bisschen und seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, als würde er etwas sagen wollen und hätte ganz vergessen, was es war.

Hermine blickte neugierig zwischen ihnen hin und her und Harry errötete. Sie räusperte sich unbehaglich. "Außerdem würde ich noch vorschlagen, dass ihr euch einfach so benehmt, als wärt ihr wirklich in einer Beziehung", sagte sie und sah die Beiden an, als wüsste sie etwas was sie nicht wussten. Besonders unbeholfen wurde es sobald Hermine gegangen war. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wo sie anfangen sollten. Sie starrten sich einen Augenblick an, bevor Draco sich umdrehte und in die Küche ging.

"Ich mache Abendessen!", rief er über seine Schulter und Harry folgte ihm.  
Es war wie in der ersten Nacht, Draco kochte leise und Harry saß am Tisch und fragte sich, ob er das Schweigen brechen sollte.  
"Du siehst ... schön aus.", sagte Harry schließlich.  
Dracos Hand stoppte über der Pfanne vor ihm.  
"Was?", fragte er platt.  
"Ich sagte ... du siehst schön aus.", wiederholte Harry.  
Draco wandte sich ihm langsam zu.  
"Ist das dein Versuch so zu tun, als wären wir ein Paar, Potter? Weil das war tragisch"  
Harry errötete.  
"Nun du machst es nicht besser, zumindest versuche ich es!", rief Harry.

Draco verengte seine Augen und legte den Holzlöffel vorsichtig auf die Theke. Harry spürte wie sein Herzschlag zunahm, als Draco langsam durch den Raum zu ihm ging. Er blieb hinter Harrys Stuhl stehen und Harry versuchte nicht zu zucken, als er einen sanften Druck auf seinen Schultern spürte. Er musste seine Atmung kontrollieren, als er Dracos Atem gegen sein Ohr spürte.

"Das Abendessen ist fast fertig ... Harry.", flüsterte er, Harrys Namen schnurrend. Harry erschauderte. Draco schlitterte mit seinen Fingern über Harrys Schultern, bevor er einen schlichten Kuss an Harrys Halsseite drückte. Harry spürte wie er seinen Kopf kippte, Draco unbewusst mehr Platz gebend, aber dann verließen die Hände seine Schultern und als Harry seine Augen öffnete, rührte Draco wieder in der Pfanne und sah deutlich selbstzufrieden aus.

Während des Abendessens hatten hochgestochene Gespräche die Pausen zwischen den Bissen gefüllt. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten gingen sie wie gewöhnlich ins Wohnzimmer. Harry setzte sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz auf dem Sofa und als Draco zu ihm kam und sich genau neben ihn setze war er unglaublich überrascht.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte Harry mit angespannter Stimme. „So tun als wäre ich dein fester Freund“, antwortete Draco, seine Augen rollend. Draco so nah bei sich zu haben war zu schön um wahr zu sein und dass Draco es nur vortäuschte machte es umso schlimmer, denn Harry fing an sich zu wünschen, dass es real war. 

Als Draco sein Buch öffnete und anfing zu lesen, schien er unbewusst immer näher zu rutschen bis er gegen Harrys Seite gepresst war. Harry sah von seinem eigenen Buch auf, er konnte nicht widerstehen einen Blick auf Malfoy zu werfen. Er war so nah an ihm, dass er sehen konnte wie Dracos Haut aufleuchtete aufgrund des Abendlichts, welches durch das Fenster fiel und wie die untergehende Sonne strahlend gold auf seine Haare schien. Er hatte ein wundervolles Profil, die Sinnlichkeit in seinem Gesichtszug bedeutete nur, dass er ein starkes Kiefer, hohe Wangenknochen und eine kerzengerade Nase hatte. Als Draco aufblickte, erwischte er Harry dabei wie er ihn ansah und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

“Kann ich dir helfen, Potter?”, fragte er.  
„Sag ruhig Harry.“, erinnerte Harry ihn.  
„Kann ich dir helfen, Harry?“, verbesserte sich Draco und schien noch näher zu rücken.  
„Ich-” Harry schluckte. „Ich tu nur so, als wäre ich dein Freund”, beendete er. 

Draco machte ein Geräusch der Zustimmung, bevor er sich wieder auf sein Buch konzentrierte, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er sah wie Draco ihn aus dem Augenwinkel ein paar Momente später beobachtete.  
Als sie ins Bett gingen und Draco plötzlich die ganze Bettwäsche auf dem Boden verschwinden ließ, verknotete sich Harrys Magen.  
„Ich würde meinen Freund niemals auf dem Boden schlafen lassen“, murmelte Draco und hastete an Harry vorbei zu seinem Schrank. 

Es war nicht so schlimm, nachdem sie tatsächlich ins Bett gegangen waren. Harry stellte sicher, dass er strengstens auf seiner Seite des Bettes blieb, damit er und Draco sich nicht berührten und Draco machte sich keine Mühe, die Lücke zwischen ihnen zu schließen.  
"Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte Draco, und seine Stimme war so nah, dass Harry fast zusammengezuckt wäre. 

„Gute Nacht", antwortete Harry zittrig. Das hier würde ihn noch umbringen, darüber war er sich sicher. Draco war ein zu guter Schauspieler; das hier fühlte sich zu real an. Es dauerte lange bis Harry einschlief und als er es tat, war es zu dem Geräusch von Dracos stetigem Atmen neben ihm.

 

 

Kapitel 8

Harry erwachte, sich glücklicher fühlend, als es je zuvor hatte. Es fühlte sich auch ungemütlich warm an. Seine Augen öffneten sich schlagartig als er erkannte, dass es aufgrund eines Arms, welcher sorglos über seine Taille geschlungen war, war und sich eine feste Brust gegen seinen Rücken drückte. Harry hielt seinen Atem an, als Draco sich bewegte und seine Hüfte an Harrys Hintern drückte. Er konnte seine Morgenlatte durch diese ablenkenden Seidenpyjamas, die Draco immer trug, fühlen. Draco seufzte leise gegen Harrys Nacken und Harry spürte, wie sich seine eigene Haut komplett aufheizte. Was- in einer komplett anderen Situation - der perfekte Weg zum Aufwachen gewesen wäre, war jetzt nur noch frustrierend. Nachdem er für ein paar Minuten starr dagelegen hatte, beschloss er sich aus dem Bett zu schleichen. 

Er hatte es bis zur Hälfte des Raums geschafft, als Draco etwas sagte.  
"Morgen Schatz", meinte er schmunzelnd, noch total schläfrig und mit sich selbst zufrieden aussehend. Plötzlich fühlte Harry Wut in sich aufflammen. Es war nicht fair. Er wollte nicht an Draco gebunden sein, wenn dieser nicht mal an ihm interessiert war; wollte nicht das Draco das hier nur vorspielte. Er ertrug es einfach nicht.

„Du kannst mich mal!“, fauchte Harry und sah dann zufrieden dabei zu, wie sich Draco Augen weiteten. Er ging zu dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank, der einzige Raum, den er für sich haben konnte.

Sie sprachen nicht darüber bis Draco Harrys Tee, genau wie er ihn mochte, gemacht und ihn wie eine Entschuldigung neben Harrys Hand gestellt hatte.  
„Was war heute früh los?“, fragte Draco vorsichtig.  
„Nichts, Ich… hatte nur schlechte Laune.“, beharrte Harry.  
Das letzte was er tun würde, ist die Dinge noch unangenehmer zu machen, während sie zusammen lebten und so tun mussten, als wären sie ein Paar.  
"Okay", antwortete Draco, aber er klang nicht sehr überzeugt.

Harry versuchte an diesem Tag seine Stimmung unter Kontrolle zu halten, dabei strengstens nicht zu Draco schauen (es sei denn er musste) unter dem Vorwand, dass er mit der Arbeit vorankommen musste. Luna war natürlich überglücklich gewesen als sie gehört hatte, dass sie sich wie ein Paar verhalten sollten und als Mrs. Finch für ihren üblichen wöchentlichen Besuch eingetroffen war, hatte sie kommentiert wie "attraktiv" Harrys "Freund" doch war.

"Danke", hatte er stottert, und Malfoy, der natürlich zugehört hatte, hatte sich angeschlichen und einen Arm um Harrys Taille geschlungen.  
"Er ist ziemlich glücklich, nicht wahr?", hatte er gefragt und seinen Blick nicht von Harrys Gesicht genommen.  
"Oh, junge Liebe ist so wunderbar!", hatte sie gerufen.  
"Du solltest an ihm dranbleiben", hatte sie zu Harry geflüstert, und Malfoy hatte daraufhin umwerfend gelächelt. Das ganze Problem daran war, dass Harry an ihm dranbleiben wollte.

Als Draco endlich weggegangen war, schienen seine Finger auf Harrys Taille länger zu verweilen, als es unbedingt nötig gewesen war und es kribbelte im Nachhinein.

In den letzten Tagen vor der Spendengala war Harry zunehmend hin- und hergerissen zwischen Enttäuschung, dass die Bindung gebrochen werden würde, und Erleichterung, dass er endlich etwas Abstand von Draco haben würde. Es war zu schmerzhaft so tun zu müssen als wäre man ein Paar, wenn er doch wusste, dass es Draco nichts und ihm so viel bedeutete. 

An diesem Tag, als sie von der Arbeit nach Hause gegangen waren, hatte Draco am Türrahmen Harrys Hand in seine genommen; sehr zu Lunas Entzücken. Händchenhaltend nach Hause zu gehen schien perfekt; sie hatten sogar auf dem Weg gestoppt, damit Draco ihm etwas über die Blumen, die den Straßenrand zierten, erzählen konnte. Einige der Blumen hatte Harry am ersten Tag der Bindung bemerkt, als er auf dem Weg war den Ring durchchecken zu lassen, unwissend wie sehr sein Leben sich verändern würde. 

“Das ist Efeu”, Draco zeigte auf die zarten Ranken, die die Wände eines der Gebäude hinauf kletterten. Harry wollte darauf hinweisen, dass er wusste, was Efeu war, doch er war so gefangen genommen von der Art in der Draco erklärte; das Licht in seinen Augen als er über etwas sprach wofür er Leidenschaft hatte; seine Hand so warm und weich in Harrys.  
"Es bedeutet die Liebe der Heirat", sagte Draco leise.

Harry blickte auf und sah, dass Dracos Augen schon auf ihm weilten. Das hier ist nur vorgespielt, erinnerte er sich. Es ist nicht echt.  
"Interessant", antwortete Harry schließlich. Er sah wie etwas, ähnliches zu Verwirrung, Dracos Gesichtsausdruck für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trübte; als hätte er mehr als Antwort erwartet, aber bevor er darüber zu lange grübeln konnte ging Draco schon wieder vorwärts.

Diesen Abend machte Harry das Abendessen und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er fühlte wie sich zwei Arme um seine Taille schlichen, während er das Essen anrichtete.  
„Es ist fast fertig“, sagte Harry zittrig und versuchte sich nicht in die Umarmung zurück zu lehnen. Draco fühlte sich warum und beständig hinter ihm an und er konnte den warmen Atem gegen seinen Nacken spüren. 

“Sieht köstlich aus”, antwortete Draco, und als Harry seinen Blick bemerkte, sah Draco nicht das Essen an. Harry spürte wie er rot wurde und schaute resolut zurück auf die Teller vor sich.  
„Wir- wir sollten uns hinsetzten“, sagte Harry hastig. Die Arme um seine Taille verschwanden und Harry versuchte nicht enttäuscht zu sein, dass Dracos Wärme sich von ihm entfernte als Draco zum Tisch ging. Er atmete tief ein, bevor er die Teller zum Esstisch trug. 

Obwohl er in dieser Situation sehr frustriert war, genoss Harry das Abendessen wirklich. Sie redeten die ganze Zeit; über alles. Angefangen von ihren Lieblings-Quidditch Teams bis hin zu lustigen Geschichten. Jedes Mal wenn Draco lachte, fühlte sich Harry noch mehr angezogen; fühlte eine Wärme in sich aufblühen, aufgrund des wunderschönen Gefühls, Draco glücklich zu sehen. 

Als sie in dieser Nacht ins Bett gingen, fühlte es sich echter an als es jemals getan hatte. Vor allem als  
Draco seine Wange leicht küsste und ihm einen guten Nacht wünschte. Harry hatte damit begonnen, dies als das Beste und das Schlechteste, was ihm je passiert ist, zu betrachten. 

 

Harry erwachte am Morgen, Draco um ihn herum geschlungen und versuchte, sich nicht an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen, oder die Freude, die es ihm brachte, zumal er wusste, dass Hermine heute die Verbindung brechen würde. 

"Guten Morgen", murmelte Draco, und Harry blickte hinunter und sah Draco mit verschlafenem Blick und vom Schlafen zerwühltem Haar; das Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte.

“Hey”, antwortete Harry sanft, unfähig dem Drang, Draco seine Haare aus seiner Stirn zu streichen, zu widerstehen. Er versuchte sich selbst einzureden, dass er das nur tat, weil es das wäre, was er tun würde, wenn Draco wirklich sein Freund wäre. Aber hinter jeder kleinen Berührung steckte mehr, bedeutete mehr als das. Dracos Augen schlossen sich bei Harrys Berührung augenblicklich und Harry musste aus dem Bett hinaus, da dies zu heimisch war für etwas, das man nur vorspielte.

"Warum weichst du immer zurück?", fragte Draco plötzlich. Harry hielt inne, als er seine Hose aufheben wollte. Er hörte, wie sein Herz schneller in seiner Brust schlug; die Panik wachsend. Was konnte er dazu sagen?  
"Tu ich nicht", antwortete er schließlich. Er riskierte es nicht, in Dracos Richtung zu sehen.  
“Tust du!”  
"Tu ich nicht!"

Draco seufzte. Harry hielt praktisch den Atem an und wartete darauf, dass etwas gesagt wurde. Es war lächerlich, er stand in der Mitte des Schlafzimmers seines „Freundes“ nur in seinen Boxershorts mit einer kleinen Krise über eine versehentliche Bindung. Das klang nicht einmal zu sich selbst gesagt real.

“Schau, ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht so tun willst, als ob wir zusammen wären. Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich das Letzte ist, was du willst, aber wir müssen es tun, damit wir die Bindung brechen können“, sagte Draco schlussendlich. Harry dreht sich langsam um. Draco stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab und schaute Harry vorsichtig an und auf einmal sah Harry rot.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte Harry ausdruckslos.

“Ja, schon. Du hast doch gehört, was Granger gesa-“  
„Nein, Ich meinte ist das dein Ernst!?“, Harry konnte hören, wie seine Stimme lauter wurde.  
Draco stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Harry bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.  
„Ja, das ist mein Ernst“

Harry hatte schon seinen Mund geöffnet um ihn anzuschreien, doch dann waren Dracos Hände auf ihm und die Wörter blieben ihm im Hals stecken.  
„Ich kann das nicht weiter ma-“, begann Harry, doch Draco lehnte sich zu ihm, die Lücke zwischen ihnen schließend.  
„Natürlich kannst du. Tu einfach so als ob ich jemand anderes wäre, wenn dir das hilft“

Harry wollte ihn verzweifelt anschreien, dass das genau das Gegenteil von dem war, was er wollte; dass er nichts mehr wollte, als dass dies real wäre; dass Draco das tun würde, weil er Harry mochte - liebte - und nicht, weil er diese dumme Bindung brechen musste. Doch seine Hände waren Verräter und griffen schon nach Dracos Hüfte. Er war nicht fähig, irgendetwas rauszubekommen, während Draco so nahe bei ihm war; während jede Zelle seines Körpers magnetisch nach vorne gezogen wurde.

Dracos Atem warm gegen Harrys Wange, seine Lippen waren so nah, dass sie über Harrys Wangenknochen zu wandern schienen; nur der leichteste Hauch einer Berührung. Harry zitterte und packte Dracos Hüfte fester und wollte ihn näher ziehen; wollte niemals wieder loslassen. Dracos Finger schlangen sich fester um Harrys Taille, standhaft und bestimmt, und er seufzte zufrieden auf, als er ihre Hüften ganz aneinanderdrückte. Harrys Augen fielen zu, als Dracos Lippen von seiner Wange zu seinem Ohr reisten und dabei kleine federleichte Küsse hinterließen.

"Weißt du", flüsterte Draco, seine Hand rutschte zu Harrys Hüfte hinunter, "ich kann die Bindung sogar sehen" Er drückte einen Kuss auf Harrys Kinn, und Harry neigte seinen Kopf schamlos zur Seite.  
"Du - was?", fragte Harry, zu abgelenkt, um überhaupt noch klar denken zu können.  
Draco so gegen sich zu fühlen war berauschend, er fühlte sich wie betrunken, völlig verzehrt von Dracos Wärme, seinen leisen Atemzügen und dem kleinen Schmunzeln, welches Harrys Hals kitzelte.  
"Ich kann die Bindung sehen", wiederholte Draco leise.

Harry hielt ein Stöhnen zurück, als Draco an seinem Hals nuschelte, er sehnte sich verzweifelt nach mehr, er wollte alles haben.  
"Wie, wie sieht es aus?", stotterte Harry, Dracos Daumen umkreiste die Haut knapp über Harrys Hüftknochen und es machte ihn verrückt.  
"Es ist wunderschön", flüsterte Draco. "Wie goldene Seide, die Farbe des herrlichsten Sonnenaufgangs", murmelte er, "es breitet sich zwischen uns aus wie Spitzenborten, das Muster hört nie auf sich zu bewegen"

Harry erschauderte als Dracos Finger, welche sich heiß gegen seine nackte Haut anfühlten, über seine Brust rankten. "Hier ist es am hellsten", sagte Draco, seine Finger über Harrys Herz gedrückt. "Bei mir auch" fügte er hinzu. "Und es ist verschachtelt und kompliziert. Es ändert sich abhängig von uns"

Dracos Hüften drückten jetzt gegen Harrys und er konnte die harte Linie von Dracos Erektion durch diese dummen, traumhaften Seidenpyjamas spüren, woraufhin er wimmerte.  
"Was tut es jetzt?", fragte Harry, seine Stimmte angespannt, unfähig zu widerstehen, seiner Hüften einen experimentellen Stoß zu geben.

Dracos Augen schlossen sich für eine Sekunde, ein sanfter Atemzug entwich seinen Lippen und als er sie wieder öffnete waren sie intensiv und voller Verlangen; und das Anziehendste, was Harry jemals gesehen hatte. „Es ist perfekt“, wisperte Draco. „So hell und stark, und wir sind davon umwoben. Du leuchtest förmlich, Harry“

Und dann neigte er sich vor und eroberte Harrys Lippen, Harrys Knie knickten von diesem Gefühl fast ein. Die schiere Großartigkeit von Draco gegen ihn gepresst; von ihren Lippen, welche sich zusammen bewegten; die Bindung hell und lebendig und herrlich pochend in seinen Adern.

Ein Teil von ihm behauptete immer noch, dass er viel zu tief hinein geriet; dass Draco nicht das Gleiche fühlte; dass das alles nur für die Bindung war. Alles andere ihn ihm drängte ihn vorwärts, unfähig, den weichen Lippen auf seinen zu widerstehen. Der süße Geschmack von Draco auf seiner Zunge war genug, um ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen, die Küsse zu vertiefen, bis ihre Hände nicht aufhören konnten, sich zu bewegen, zu berühren und zu streicheln und jeden Teil des Körpers, den sie erreichen konnten, zu packen.

Als Draco seine Hüften schaukelte und ihre Erektionen aneinander drückte, konnte Harry nichts anderes als aufzustöhnen und sie in Richtung Bett zu schieben. Draco ließ sich leicht aufs Bett fallen und Harry stoppte einen Augenblick nur um ihn anzusehen, Pyjamas zerrauft, die Wangen ein tiefes rosa, die Augen leuchteten angeturnt, und sein Schwanz drückte gegen die Seide des Pyjamas. Er kroch langsam auf das Bett und über Draco und sah wie Draco in Erwartung aufblickte.

"Bist du dir sicher?", flüsterte Harry schließlich. Er war über Draco gelehnt, die Arme neben seinem Kopf abgestützt, ihre Hüften lagen übereinander, aber berührten sich nicht ganz.

"Ja", erwiderte Draco schlicht und dann zog er Harry zu sich herunter und vereinte ihre Lippen wieder.

Sie bewegten sich gegeneinander und atmeten das Stöhnen des anderen ein, verloren in der Spannung zwischen ihnen, bis Dracos Hände Harrys Hüften anhielten. Für eine Sekunde war Harry sich sicher, dass Draco seine Meinung wieder geändert hatte, aber dann wurde er herumgedreht und plötzlich war Draco über ihm und grinste schelmisch.

Draco senkte seinen Kopf um an Harrys Hals zu knabbern und Harry klammerte sich an die kurzen Haare von Dracos Nacken und zog ihn näher heran. Lippen wie diese sollte nicht erlaubt werden, dachte Harry vage, als Draco sich tiefer küsste und inne hielt, um über Harrys Brustwarze zu lecken.

 

"Dein Mund" Harry keuchte, "ist so gut"

Er spürte wie Draco gegen seine Haut lächelte und dann küsste der Mund seine Brust hinunter, einen weichen Pfad über seinen Bauch machend; heiß-feuchte Küsse, die daraufhin abkühlten. Harry konnte nichts tun, als seine Hände durch Dracos Haare fahren zu lassen um sie noch unordentlicher zu machen und sich auf das Gefühl von Dracos Lippen gegen seine Haut zu konzentrieren.

Die Vorfreude wuchs, je näher Draco Harrys Schwanz kam, welcher schmerzlich gegen das dünne Material seiner Boxer drückte, so verzweifelt, berührt zu werden. Harry spürte wie er seine Hüften an die Hände hob, die ihn herunter drückten, als Draco endlich dorthin kam. Die Hitze von Dracos Lippen schickte Funken des Vergnügens durch seinen ganzen Körper; selbst durch die Baumwolle.

"Oh Merlin", rief Harry und er konnte seinen Orgasmus schon fühlen, so als hätte sein Körper schon längst auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte.

Dracos Finger spielten mit dem Bund von Harrys Boxern und die Vorfreude wurde zu viel.

"Bitte", bettelte Harry und er öffnete seine Augen rechtzeitig, um zu sehen wie Draco ihn durch halbgeöffneten Augen beobachtete als er Harrys Boxer so langsam nach unten schob, dass es qualvoll war. Harrys Schwanz zuckte verzweifelt, als Draco sich über ihn lehnte, er tropfte so sehr, dass der Kopf seines Glieds komplett damit bedeckt war.

"Du bist so heiß", murmelte Draco, seine Hände glitten über Harrys nackte Oberschenkel. Harry konnte als Antwort nur wimmern, zu erregt um irgendetwas deutlich aussprechen zu können. Sein kompletter Körper bimmelte und Harry war sich sicher, dass, wenn es möglich wäre, das Paradies einzufangen und in ein Glas zu packen, es dieser Moment sein würde; diese Gefühle in ihm. 

Als Dracos Hand endlich Harrys Schwanz fand, wusste er, dass er nicht lange brauchen würde. Er war schon zu lange direkt an der Kante gewesen - zu süchtig nach Dracos Berührung - um seinen Orgasmus abhalten zu können.

"Oh, Draco, fuck" Harry stöhnte, und dann lehnte Draco sich vor, leckte und murmelte an der Spitze seines Schwanzes und machte leise, zufriedene Geräusche als wäre es das Beste, was er je gemacht hatte.

Jedes kleine Geräusch das Draco machte, schickte Vibrationen durch Harrys Glied, ließ ihn stöhnen und die Laken in seinen Händen zerknittern. Er öffnete seine Augen genug, um zu sehen wie Draco seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm und leise um seine Länge herum stöhnte, während er daran leckte. Harry war sich sicher, dass nichts jemals heißer und prächtiger aussah als der Anblick von Draco. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen, Dracos Wange zu streicheln um die wenigen Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen. Draco blickte kurz auf und ihre Augen trafen sich wie der Funke eines Feuers, intensiv und kraftvoll und genug, um Harry zum Taumeln zu bringen.

“Fick mich”, flüsterte er. Er brauchte mehr, brauchte alles was Draco ihm geben konnte. Und Draco lies von seinem Schaft ab, kroch über ihn bis sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren.  
„Ja?“, fragte Draco, seine Lippen berührten Harrys leicht, als könnte keiner von ihnen es ertragen auch nur eine Sekunde sich nicht zu berühren. 

„Ja“, hauchte Harry, küsste Draco innig und fummelte an den Knöpfen seines Pyjamas. Je mehr von Dracos Haut Harry enthüllte, desto mehr konnte er berühren und er strich mit seinen Hände eifrig über Dracos Brust, zeichnete mit seinen Fingerspitzen jede Kontur nach. 

Die Narben, welche er in ihrem sechsten Jahr verursacht hatte waren immer noch da, noch heller als der Rest von Dracos Haut und Harry lehnte sich vor um sie zu küssen.  
„Harry“, wimmerte Draco.  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte Harry, leckte über die dünnen Linien und schob mit seinen Händen Dracos Pyjamas über seine Hüften.  
„Es ist okay“, flüsterte Draco, „Es tut mir auch leid“

Und dann fing er Harrys Lippen in einem Kuss ein, mit so viel Leidenschaft, dass es Harrys Atem raubte. Während ihres Kusses hörte Harry wie Draco ein „accio“ murmelte, das leise Zischen von etwas Herbeifliegendem und im nächsten Augenblick rieb eine glitschige Fingerspitze über seinen Eingang.

“Oh”, stöhnte Harry, als Dracos Finger vorsichtig aber bestimmt über den Muskel kreiste. Es fühlte sich an als wäre jede Berührung zwischen ihnen verzehnfacht, die kleinste Berührung von Haut fühlte sich unglaublich an und so etwas intimes wie dies sendete Wogen von Genuss über Harrys Körper wie die Welle in einem Sturm.  
„Ist es so okay?“, murmelte Draco und drückte seinen Finger sanft nach innen.  
„Ja, oh, mehr“, keuchte Harry. Sein Glied zuckte und tropfte gegen seinen Bauch, so nah dran zu kommen. 

Draco lachte leise über Harrys Ungeduld, aber stimmte ihm zu und schob seinen Finger vor bis seine Knöchel gegen Harrys Arsch drückten. Er beobachtete Harry mit hungrigen Augen, so voll mit Verlangen, dass die Luft zu knistern schien. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Draco zwei Finger in Harry drückte, dann drei, und Harry stöhnte jedes Mal auf, wenn sie seine Prostata berührten. Draco krümmte seine Finger und presste, und Sterne tanzten hinter Harrys Augen, ein gequältes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen.  
   
“Draco, hör auf, ich ... ich werde kommen”, wimmerte Harry verzweifelt. Er war so nah an der Grenze, so nah an dem, von dem er sicher war, dass es der beste Orgasmus seines Lebens sein würde.  
„Fick mich, bitte“, fügte Harry eindringlich hinzu, er musste Draco in sich spüren, es fühlte sich an wie als wäre es das Einzige, was nun zählte.  
„Oh verdammt, Harry“, flüsterte Draco, und dann bewegte er sich auf dem Bett nach oben, eine Hand führte seinen Schwanz, die andere griff nach Harrys und verhakte ihre Finger.

Harry genoss das leichte Brennen als Draco nach vorne drückte und sein Schwanz Harry langsam auf die beste Art und Weise füllte. Sobald Draco vollkommen in ihm versenkt war, trafen sich ihre Blicke und es war ein solches Feuer zwischen ihnen, dass Harry es durch seinen kompletten Körper fühlen konnte. Nichts hatte sich je richtiger angefühlt als die Art wie ihre Körper in diesem Moment verbunden waren. Draco beobachtete ihn mit geweiteten Pupillen und vom Küssen geröteten Lippen, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Lust und Verlangen und etwas, was Harry nicht ganz bestimmen konnte, doch dann gab er seiner Hüfte einen Stoß und Harry vergaß zu denken. 

Sie bewegten sich miteinander, so als wären ihre Körper für einander geschaffen und Harry war sich sicher, dass nichts sich jemals wieder so selig und glorreich anfühlen würde. Seine Hände wanderten über jeden Part von Dracos Körper, den er erreichen konnte, es schien nicht möglich länger an einem Ort zu verweilen und Draco drückte seine Hand fest genug, dass Harry überzeugt war, er würde sie nie mehr loslassen. 

“Du fühlst dich großartig an”, stöhnte Draco, lehnte sich hinunter um ihn zu küssen und wieder an Harrys Nacken zu knabbern, sicherlich einen roten Fleck hinterlassend, und nur die Idee daran machte Harry noch mehr an. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und verzweifelter als Draco härter in ihn stieß, sich gegenseitig zur Vollendung drängend. Harrys Glied verlangte berührt zu werden, doch er konnte seine Finger nicht lange genug von Draco lassen um dagegen etwas zu tun und er wusste, er würde nicht mehr als Draco in ihm brauchen um zu kommen. 

Dracos Lippen fanden Harrys und ihre Küsse waren verzweifelt und gebrochen durch ihr Stöhnen und ihre keuchenden Atemzügen, und Harry spürte wie sich sein Magen auf diese verräterische Weise zusammenzog und konnte nur aufschreien, als sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte, der stärkste Orgasmus seines Lebens durch ihn hindurch strömte. Er konnte Draco noch schwach in sich spüren, sein Glied pulsierte, als er ebenfalls kam, ihr Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und Harry konnte sich nur an Draco festhalten, als er immer wieder kam, Spritzer landeten sowohl auf seinem Bauch als auch auf seiner Brust.

Draco brach einen Moment später über ihm zusammen, schwer atmend, sein Herz gegen Harrys Brust schlagend.  
„Bei Merlin“, raunte er schließlich.  
„Kann ich nur zustimmen“, nuschelte Draco mit gedämpfter Stimme gegen Harrys Halsbeuge. Sie hatten nicht lange Zeit um sich im Nachklang des Orgasmus zu baden, da keine zehn Minuten später der Kamin im Wohnzimmer aufflackerte.

„Scheiße, Hermine“, rief Harry und zuckte zusammen, als Draco aus seinem Körper glitt als sie sich bewegten. „Schnell, zieh dich an“, sagte Draco, und warf einen trägen Ratzeputz in Harrys Richtung

 

 

Kapitel 9

Würden sie nicht darüber reden, was gerade passiert war? Würden sie so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? Er seufzte und zog sich seine Kleidung langsam an und sah Draco dabei nicht an. Vielleicht war es dumm gewesen zu denken, dass es Draco mehr bedeuten würde. Der Schmerz überschwemmte ihn wie eiskaltes Wasser, dass etwas so Wunderbares und Besonderes Draco nichts bedeutet hatte, wo es Harry doch so verdammt viel wert war.

Kaum eine Stunde später brach Hermine erfolgreich die Bindung. Die ganze Zeit musste er Dracos Hände halten und in seine Augen schauen; die Augen, die so viele verschiedene Emotionen enthalten konnten; die Augen, die er liebte anzusehen, wenn sie vor Freude aufleuchteten, und die Augen, die er wahrscheinlich niemals wieder sehen würde, außer kurz beim Vorbeigehen.

Als sie fertig war, fühlte Harry sich leer. Er konnte fühlen wie das Schimmern der Bindung in ihm verblasste bis es vollkommen verschwunden war. Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass sich das Halten von Dracos Händen nicht mehr so intensiv anfühlte wie es mit der Bindung getan hatte, fühlte es sich immer noch perfekt an. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Hermines Zauber nicht funktioniert?

"Sie ist gebrochen", sagte Draco, seine Stimme klang seltsam, aber als Harry aufblickte, gab sein Gesichtsausdruck nichts preis.  
"Ist sie?", fragte Hermine, mit sich selbst zufrieden.  
"Ja, ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen", erwiderte Draco. Er hörte sich etwas verwirrt an.

"Nun, dann sollte ich wohl gehen", meinte Harry schnell, denn er war sich sicher, dass er gleich zum Heulen anfangen würde. Er wollte nicht hier sein, wenn das passierte; wollte nicht sehen wie Draco ihn mit Mitleid ansah, weil er wusste, dass Harry sich in ihn verliebt hatte, während es für ihn nicht mehr als ein Fehler war. Er ließ Dracos Hände los als hätte er sich an ihnen verbrannt. Er ging zur Tür bevor Draco oder Hermine etwas sagen konnten, wobei er es vermied in ihre Gesichter zu sehen.

Harry wollte nicht nach Hause gehen; die Vorstellung, in diesem großen Haus allein zu sein, nachdem er sich so an Dracos Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte, tat viel zu weh. Stattdessen ging er zu Ron und Hermines Zuhause. Ron bot ihm sofort ein Glas Feuerwhiskey an so wie es ein wahrer Freund tun würde. Er drängte Harry nicht dazu, zu erzählen was los war. Es war offensichtlich, dass er von Hermine auf dem Laufenden gehalten wurde und dass die beiden sich Sorgen um Harry machten.

Allerdings konnte Harry nicht verhindern, dass er seinen Frust raus ließ. Er wusste, dass er nicht so fühlen sollte; dass er nicht in Draco verliebt sein sollte, da doch alles Geschehene nur ein magischer Unfall war; doch er hatte. Er sehnte sich nach nichts mehr als zu Draco zurückzukehren, um zu sehen, ob sie auch ohne die Bindung eine echte Beziehung führen könnten, aber das alles war völlig ausgeschlossen, da Draco nicht das Gleiche fühlte wie er.

Er vermisste Dracos Lächeln, all seine kleinen Macken und Angewohnheiten, er vermisste sogar die Art wie Draco ihn anschreien würde, weil er seine Wäsche nicht weggeräumt hatte oder die Bücher herumlagen. Er vermisste das Gefühl von Dracos Blick auf ihm und die Art wie sie sich berührt hatten, selbst wenn es nur die leichte Berührung ihrer Fingerspitzen gewesen war.

Er konnte die Anziehungskraft der Bindung nicht mehr fühlen, aber selbst ohne die Bindung fühlte es sich falsch an, nicht bei Draco zu sein. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas fehlte. Es waren seine Gefühle, seine eigenen echten Gefühle für Draco, die dies verursachten. Irgendwann war die Bindung nicht mehr dafür nötig gewesen, um all diese Dinge zu fühlen.

Ron hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und gab nicht einen bösen Kommentar über Draco ab, vielleicht erkannte er, dass nun nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Ron lenkte ihn auch mit Quidditch ab und erzählte ihm von all den lustigen Geschichten, die Harry im Aurortraining verpasst hatte. Zeit mit seinem besten Freund zu verbringen, linderte den Schmerz in seiner Brust, selbst wenn es nur für eine kurze Weile war. Als Hermine nach Hause kam, war es spät und die beiden waren bereits betrunken auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.

 

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen, halb auf dem Sofa, halb auf dem Boden und fragte sich augenblicklich, wo Draco war, bevor die Erinnerungen von gestern ihn überfluteten. Hermine hatte in der Nacht eine Decke über ihn gelegt und er fühlte sich ewig dankbar für seine Freunde, da sie immer für ihn da waren.

"Du bist wach", sagte Hermine, als sie ins Wohnzimmer ging und Ron ihr schläfrig folgte.  
"Leider", antwortete Harry traurig.  
"Wir müssen dich ablenken", sagte Hermine entschlossen. Sie hatte Recht, wenn er beschäftigt war, konnte er sich nicht in seinem Selbstmitleid baden.

"Würdest du mir bei den letzten Vorbereitungen für die Spendengala heute Abend helfen?", fragte sie, während sie schon ihr schon Notizen für die Rede per Accio her rief. Sein Herz rutsche ihm in die Hose; er hatte die Spendengala bei all dem Drama der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden komplett vergessen. "Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass ich gehen kann", sagte Harry entschuldigend. Er wollte den Abend nicht unter fremden Leuten verbringen und dabei so tun müssen, als wäre er glücklich, während er sich so schlecht fühlte wie jetzt.

“Bitte Harry, Ich habe so lange geplant und außerdem hab ich schon ein Date für dich”, sagte sie schmollend. Harry wusste, dass er sie nicht im Stich lassen konnte, da er wusste wie viel Arbeit sie im Grunde in diese Gala gesteckt hatte. 

Zwei Tassen starken Kaffees und ein Frühstück später hatte Hermine ihn dazu überredet mitzukommen und ihm dabei gesagt, dass sein Date nicht unbedingt etwas bedeuten musste, wenn er es nicht wollte, aber sie es so kurzfristig nicht mehr absagen konnte. 

„Alles wird gut, Harry, Ehrenwort. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch ganz früh gehen“, versicherte sie ihm. „Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du kommst“

Harry wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte. Sie wäre zutiefst unglücklich, wenn er nicht hingehen würde. Er war zu müde um mit ihr über das Date zu streiten, hoffentlich war es nur irgendein Freund; aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie diese Information nicht preisgeben. Alles was sie dazu sagte war, dass alles gut werden würde und er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

 

Am Abend fühlte sich Harry noch weniger motiviert hinzu gehen als davor. Seine formale Robe fühlte sich ungemütlich und falsch an und das Loch in seinem Herzen schien unmöglich größer geworden zu sein. Innerlich spielte er mit dem Gedanken sich krank zu stellen, aber er würde sich so schuldig fühlen Hermine anzulügen, vor allem da er wusste, wie wichtig ihr dieser Abend war. 

“Du siehst entzückend aus, Harry”, sagte Hermine. Sie und Ron sahen beide brilliant aus, in formalen Roben gekleidet, die sich gegenseitig ergänzten. Es war ganz klar Hermine die die Outfits geplant hatte. 

„Danke“, antwortete Harry, „Ihr ebenso“  
Hermine lächelte ihn sanft an bevor sie ihn umarmte. “Danke vielmals”, flüsterte sie, und Harry wusste, dass er sie niemals im Stich lassen würde. 

 

Hermine hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass sein Date am Brunnen warten würde und in der Sekunde, in der sie zum Veranstaltungsort apparierten, fühlte sich Harry noch unglücklicher darüber, dort sein zu müssen. Er wollte mit niemandem dort hingehen und vortäuschen müssen, dass es ihm gut ginge und die Feier genoss. Alles worüber er denken konnte war wie sehr er Draco vermisste; wie sehr er sich wünschte, er wäre hier.

Der Veranstaltungsort war schön, aber er erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die Große Halle. Er bestand aus hohen Holzdecken und dunkel getäfelten Wände, die im weichen Schein der Kerzen, die sie schmückten, glänzten. Hinter dem Podium, wo frische schlichte Blumensträußen standen, würde Hermine sprechen, während kleine Lichter um sie herum funkelten. Auf der einen Seite der Halle waren kleine Tische aufgebaut worden, an denen schon eine Handvoll Leute saßen und schwaches Gerede die Luft füllte. Auf der anderen Seite war ein großer Raum frei und mehr funkelnde Lichter hingen in der Luft. Ein Blumengesteck hing von der Decke und schaffte den Eindruck draußen zu sein wie als wären sie auf einer französischen Terrasse.

“Tut mir Leid, ich muss mich bereithalten“, sagte ihm Hermine, „Geh und finde dein Date“  
Sie zeigte zu der etwas weiter entfernten Wand, wo einige Terrassentüren zu den Gärten führten.

Die Sonne hatte schon angefangen unterzugehen und alle Pflanzen und Blätter badeten in dem verblassenden Schein. Von der Halle nach draußen zu gehen war wie in eine andere Welt zu treten. Die Musik und das Geschwätz verstummten langsam und schienen zu verschwinden, die kühle Luft und die Ruhe gaben Harry eine Chance durchzuatmen.

Er folgte dem kleinen Weg aus Kopfsteinpflaster, wo zwischen den Steinen die schönen Blüten der Primel hervor spähten, inmitten von Pflanzen und ging in die Richtung des sanften Geräusches von fließendem Wasser. Als er die Ecke umrundete, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Er hatte den Brunnen tatsächlich gefunden, er stand groß und leuchtend im Abendlicht, die Beleuchtung der kleinen Außenlaternen, ließ das Wasser funkeln. Was aber wichtiger war, war das glänzende blonde Haar des Mannes, der sich dagegen lehnte.

"Draco", flüsterte Harry, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdachte. Warum würde Hermine ihn hier her bringen, wenn sie wusste, dass Draco hier sein würde? Harry spürte eine Welle voll Panik in sich aufwallen, als Draco sich umdrehte um ihn anzuschauen, ihr Blickkontakt traf ihn wie ein Klatscher in den Bauch.

“Harry”, sagte Draco leise. Er sah nicht sehr überrascht aus und auf einmal realisierte Harry, dass Hermine ihn verkuppelt hatte. 

Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich, aber sie konnten ihre Blicke nicht voneinander abwenden. Dracos  
Blick war elektrisch und obwohl es schmerzte, fühlte es sich so gut an, ihn zu sehen.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry sprachlos.  
"Ich glaube ich warte auf dich", erwiderte Draco. Einer von ihnen musste sich bewegen, dachte Harry, sie konnten sich nicht einfach die ganze Nacht anstarren. Irgendwie konnte er seine Füße nicht dazu bringen zu gehen, doch dann stand Draco auf und näherte sich ihm, und Harry war fasziniert.

Er sah so schön wie gewohnt aus und das Abendlicht schien gegen seine blasse Haut und Haare, schöner als Harry es ertragen konnte.  
"Aber warum?", fragte Harry. Draco hielt einen Schritt vor ihm an und Harry wollte unbedingt diese Lücke schließen.

"Weil ich dein Date bin", antwortete Draco. Sein Blick war intensiv, aber er sah sorglos aus und Harry fühlte sich ziemlich dämlich, weil er so verwirrt war.  
"Aber du wolltest das hier nicht", argumentierte Harry. Draco wollte nicht mit ihn zusammen sein, warum sollte er plötzlich sein Date sein wollen?

 

Draco seufzte und wollte nach Harry greifen, doch seine Hand hielt mitten in der Luft an.  
"Ich muss es erklären", sagte er schließlich.  
Sie setzten sich auf den Rand des Brunnens, das sanfte Prasseln des Wassers beruhigte Harrys Nerven.

“Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht”, sagte Draco plötzlich und Harry sah auf. Für eine Sekunde dachte er, dass Draco über den Sex sprach, über die Intimität zwischen ihnen, aber dann nahm er Harrys Hand, bevor er wegrutschen konnte.

"Warte, ich meinte ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, was die Bindung angeht ", erklärte Draco. "Ich dachte, es wäre die Bindung, die dich so handeln ließ wie du es getan hast. Ich wusste nicht, ob es echt war. Du bist so oft zurückgewichen, dass ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass du es nicht wolltest"

"Aber ich ...", begann Harry, aber Draco hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen.  
"Als die Bindung gebrochen war, fühlte ich immer noch das Gleiche und ich sah deine Reaktion und erkannte, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit geirrt hatte"  
Er sah auf, um Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

"Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht irre, wenn das hier echt ist…", flüsterte Draco, er sah so hoffnungsvoll aus, aber so vorsichtig, als würde er sein tiefstes Geheimnis verraten; als wäre das nichts, was man leicht aussprechen konnte.  
"Es ist echt für mich", flüsterte Harry zurück, und dann lehnte er sich vor, um seine Lippen auf Dracos zu drücken.

Das reine, unverfälschte Gefühl, dass nun alles richtig war, überflutete seinen Körper und er spürte, dass Draco sich entspannte und nach Harrys Wange griff, als wäre er etwas Kostbares.  
"Ich dachte, du hättest nichts anderes gefühlt, als die Bindung", sagte Harry, als sie sich genug getrennt hatten um zu reden, ihre Köpfe berührten sich dennoch, als wäre es unmöglich sich zu weit voneinander weg zu bewegen.

"Es stellte sich heraus, dass eine Verbindung dich nichts fühlen lassen kann", erwiderte Draco.  
"Hermine?", fragte Harry.  
"Ja, sie wusste viel mehr, als ich von ihr gedacht hätte. Sie durchschaute uns beide übrigens sofort"  
Harry schmunzelte, er war nicht im Geringsten überrascht.  
"Ja, das macht sie gern", lächelte er.

"Wie kann sich das nur so richtig anfühlen?", murmelte Draco, sein Daumen zeichnete winzige Kreise auf Harrys Wange.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry ehrlich, "Vielleicht sollte es einfach so sein"  
Draco lächelte sanft.  
"Das ist schrecklich kitschig", ärgerte er ihn, aber er lehnte sich wieder vor und Harry traf ihn in der Mitte und küsste ihn, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, denn vielleicht hatte er es.

 

Sie hatten es rechtzeitig wieder in die Halle geschafft um zu sehen wie Hermine ihre Rede hielt und Harry beobachtete sie mit Tränen in den Augen, er war so stolz auf sie und alles, was sie erreicht hatte und noch erreichen würde. Sie hatte sie vom Podium aus vielsagend angelächelt und selbst Ron hatte ihm einen kleinen Daumen hoch von der anderen Seite des Saals gegeben.

Sie stießen auf der Tanzfläche auf Luna, die fragte, ob sie ein schönes Wochenende hatten.  
"Es war sehr anstrengend", antwortete Draco, "aber verwandelte sich in eines der besten Wochenenden, die ich je hatte"  
Er schlang einen Arm um Harrys Taille und ein Lächeln brach auf Lunas Gesicht aus.  
"Ich wusste es", sagte sie triumphierend, "Ihr habt es endlich verstanden. Ich wusste ihr würdet"

Sie umarmte die beiden fest, bevor sie zurücktrat um weiter zu tanzen.  
„Übrigens“ rief sie, „Ich hab den Ring behalten, falls ihr ihn eines Tages noch einmal braucht“  
Nachdem Harry überredet worden war zu tanzen, war Draco besonders amüsiert gewesen zu sehen wie schlecht er darin war, obwohl er gesehen hatte wie er versucht hatte, auf dem Weihnachtsball zu tanzen.

"Ich dachte du hättest es einfach nicht versucht", sagte Draco, als er Harry über die Tanzfläche führte, seinen Arm um Harrys Taille geschlungen, sie aneinander gepresst.  
"Nein, ich kann einfach nicht tanzen", gab Harry zu. Draco beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen Harrys Ohr berührten.  
"Du tanzt jetzt", flüsterte er, seine Stimme leise und verführerisch, und Harry erschauerte.  
"Du machst das Tanzen", erwiderte Harry, und er spürte, wie Draco leise in sich hineinlachte, sein warmer Atem seinen Hals kitzelte.

"Richtig", antwortete Draco und seine Hand glitt tiefer zu Harrys Hüfte. "Möchtest du lieber etwas anderes machen?"  
"Hermine hat gesagt, ich könnte früh gehen ..."

 

 

Kapitel 10

LCH 10

Sie hatten sich schneller in Harrys Schlafzimmer im Grimmauld Platz 12 appariert als Harry es je zuvor getan hatte, während sich ihre Lippen nie trennten.

"Du fühlst dich so perfekt an", gestand Harry zwischen einem Kuss und zog drängend an Dracos Roben, er musste seine bloße Haut spüren. Draco küsste ihn daraufhin nur noch härter, schob seine Robe von seinen Schultern und knöpfte Harrys so schnell er konnte auf.

Sie fielen ins Bett, ihre Boxershorts noch immer um ihre Knöchel gewickelt, Hände überall. Harry war entschlossen, jeden Teil von Dracos Körper mit seinem Mund abzutasten, beginnend mit seinem Hals. Draco stöhnte unter ihm, seine Hüften hoben sich vom Bett um Harrys zu treffen, als er seinen Bauch küsste.

"Du bist so wunderschön, Draco", murmelte Harry und schwelgte in dem Anblick unter ihm, unfähig, seine Hände für eine Sekunde von Draco zu nehmen.

"Dreh dich um", flüsterte er und Draco kam dem nach, rollte sich auf den Bauch und legte seinen Kopf unter seine verschränkten Arme. Harry strich mit seinen Händen über Dracos Rücken, wo er spüren konnte wie sich dessen Muskeln unter seiner Berührung anspannten. Dann beugte er sich hinunter um seine Spur fortzusetzen und küsste jeden Teil von Dracos Rücken, den er erreichen konnte, bis er die Spalte von Dracos Arsch erreichte, während Draco stöhnte und verzweifelt seine Hüften schaukelte.

Harry hob seine Hände von Dracos Oberschenkel zu seinen Arschbacken und zog sie sanft auseinander bis er die empfindliche Haut von Dracos Anus sehen konnte und Harrys Schwanz zuckte eifrig.

“Harry”, bettelte Draco und Harry brauchte es sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen um sich nach vorne zu lehnen und mit seiner Zunge von Dracos Hoden bis zu seinem Arschloch zu lecken.

„Oh“ schrie Draco auf, seine Hüften zuckten unwillkürlich als er versucht sich näher an ihn zu pressen. Harry stöhnte leise als er seine Zunge fester gegen Dracos Anus presste. Er konnte fühlen wie sein Schwanz tropfte, so angeturnt von was er tat und von dem Mann unter ihm. 

Draco schmeckte sauber und männlich, so dass Harry nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. Er wechselte zwischen langem langsamem Lecken und schnellem schnalzendem Lecken, lauschte Dracos immer gebrochener klingendem Stöhnen. Als er schließlich seine Zungenspitze durch den Muskelring schob, jammerte Draco und vergrub seine Hand in Harrys Haar.

“Fuck, Harry, Ich werde kommen” flüsterte er, „Will dich in mir spüren“  
Und Harry stöhnte allein bei dem Gedanken daran. 

Er bereitete Draco mit schmierigen Fingern vor, seine Muskeln war bereits von Harrys Zunge gelockert. Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu reden, als er Draco fingerte und ihm erzählte wie wunderschön er aussah; wie gut er sich anfühlte. Als er schließlich eindrang, der Kopf seines Schwanzes langsam und schmerzhaft in ihn glitt, verließen ihn alle Worte. Auch ohne die Bindung war das Gefühl, dass sich ihre Körper verbanden, eine schillernde Vollkommenheit, makelloser als Worte es beschreiben konnten.

Er schaukelte zuerst seine Hüften und beobachtete wie Dracos Körper ihn aufnahm und lauschte den schönen Geräuschen, die Draco nicht aufhören konnte zu machen.

"Draco, dreh dich um, ich will dein Gesicht sehen", flüsterte Harry und Draco rollte herum, lehnte sich sofort hoch und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys. Als Harry sich wieder in ihn hinein drängte, stöhnten beide und Harry wusste, dass nichts besser klingen würde, als wenn Draco gegen seine Lippen stöhnte. Harry schlang seine Arme fest um Draco, hielt ihre Körper zusammen und drückte sein Gesicht in die Beuge von Dracos Hals. Er küsste die empfindliche Haut dort und spürte wie Dracos Schwanz gegen seinen Bauch zuckte und feuchte Linien hinterließ, während sie sich bewegten.

"Du bist perfekt, das ist perfekt", murmelte Harry, er konnte fühlen wie sein Orgasmus auf ihn zukam, also bewegte er sich schneller und versuchte Draco über die Kante zu bringen.

"Harry, fuck, Harry, ich werde kommen", rief Draco, und dann pulsierte sein Schwanz zwischen ihnen und Harry folgte direkt danach, vollkommen verloren in den Empfindungen.

 

Sie erwachten am nächsten Morgen etwas klebrig (sehr zum Missfallen von Draco), aber sie waren glücklicher als Harry sich je gefühlt hat. Sie blieben viel länger als nötig im Bett liegen, küssend, lachend und sprechend, kuschelten einfach miteinander.

Schließlich standen sie auf, duschten und dann verschwand Draco nach unten nachdem er ankündigte, Frühstück zu machen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Harry gar nicht bemerkt wie hungrig er war, also zog er sich eifrig an und ging mit mehr Sprung in seinem Schritt als es für jemanden, der gerade erst aufgestanden ist, akzeptabel sein sollte.

Als er am Wandteppich der Blackschen Familie vorbei ging, stoppte er und ging einen Schritt zurück um ihn noch einmal etwas genauer anzusehen. Die Brandspuren, die den Teppich zerstört hatten, waren weg. Sirius und Andromedas Gesichter sahen unberührt aus, als wären sie schon immer in diesem Zustand gewesen. Als Zweites bemerkte er, dass sein Gesicht von Dracos Seiten verschwunden war, aber stattdessen mit Sirius verbunden war. 

Voller Unglauben kniete er sich auf den Boden, griff nach ihm so als wollte er überprüfen ob es real war. Die magische Stickerei fühlte sich unter seinen Fingern genauso real und richtig an als der Rest des Wandteppichs und er merkte wie er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er war auf dem Teppich, als Sirius` Familie, als sein Patensohn und Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Teppich anzustarren.

 

“Hast du das gemacht?” fragte Harry als er die Küche erreichte. Draco, der gerade in seiner Tasse Kaffee rührte, schaute auf und bemerkte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Was gemacht?“ wollte Draco unschuldig wissen.  
„Die Wandtapete, wie- warum hast du-?“ drückte Harry hervor.  
„Weil es dich so unglücklich gemacht hat und ich ein Fluchbrecher bin und ich etwas für dich tun wollte. Ich hab es an dem Tag gemacht, als unsere Bindung gebrochen wurde. Ich denken, ich wollte dir zeigen, dass du mir wichtig bist“ antwortete Draco und stand auf um seine Arme auf beruhigende Weise um Harrys Hüfte zu legen. 

“Es ist, Ich bin-“ begann Harry, aber er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Der Teppich war eines der wenigen Dinge, die Harry wirklich in diesem Haus gehasst hatte und jetzt war er repariert, ihm fehlten die Worte.  
„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen“ sagte Draco leise, als wenn er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte.  
„Ich- Danke“ sagte Harry und umarmte Draco fest, atmete seinen Geruch ein, alles an ihm war so beruhigend und warm.

“Naja, ich wäre kein guter Freund wenn ich dich unglücklich machen würde”, sagte Draco lächelnd und Harry drückte ihn einfach noch fester an sich.

„Versuchst du gerade, dass ich mich noch mehr in dich verliebe?“, fragte Harry sanft.  
„Funktioniert es?“  
„Ja“  
„Dann ja“, flüsterte Draco, küsste Harry stürmisch, zeigte wie sehr er selbst sich in Harry verguckt hatte und Harry dachte zurück an den Tag, an dem er und Luna den Ring gefunden hatten und danke leise dem Universum.

Fin (Ende)

**Author's Note:**

> Hat es euch gefallen? Lasst doch ein Kommentar oder ein Kudo da und vielleicht auch ein paar Wörtchen für die eigentliche Autorin :)


End file.
